Kaleidoscope
by Jaxxon
Summary: When Desiree tried to grant Sam's wish, Clockwork again mettles. Chapter 4: Vlad comes to Amity Park with big plans for the Fenton, and one in particular.
1. Ghostly Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 1 - Ghostly Boy Meets Girl

Danny shouted in pain as he received a shock from the specter deflector worn around Sam's waist. Falling back into the fountain with a splash, Danny looked up at his seething friend.

"Uh, excuse me? I saved your butt, and you're giving me grief?" Sam questioned at the soaked boy.

"Welcome to my world, remember?" Danny explained. "'We should make the menu recyclo- vegetarian.' 'We should let the gorilla out.' 'We should sell all of your dad's stuff at a garage sale.'"

"Anything else you want to blame me for? World hunger? The ice age? Puberty?"

"Sam, both monsters knew your name. Either there's another Sam involved in ghost fighting or it's you."

"How about a thank you, huh? Do you think Paulina would have saved your butt back there?"

"She would if she wanted me to come to her party," Danny said as he rose out of the water.

"Urg, Danny, I swear," Sam shouted as she threw the deactivated belt at Danny. She hopped on her scooter and glared back at Danny. "There are days I wish I had never even met you!"

As Sam rode away, Danny sighed as he realized what had just occurred.

"Way to go, Fenton. You just ticked off one of the only two real friends you have," Danny sighed. He pulled at the crumbled invitation to Paulina's party. "Sam wait!"

A puff a blue mist escaped his mouth as he started to climb out of the fountain. Looking behind him, he saw the water began to bubble as laughter filled the air.

"Finally!" Diseree shouted as she rose out of the water. Over twice the size since their last encounter, Danny prepared for another fight.

"Diseree," Danny gasped as he changed into his ghost form. "You look different."

"More powerful," she laughed. "Why, yes. The more wishes I grant the more powerful I get. Oh and only days way from the meteor shower with everybody making wishes."

She whipped her ghost tail around Danny and threw farther into the park.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded.

"You out of the way by Friday night, but it's not about what I want. It's about what your little friend wants, and she just wished she never met you."

"Oh. Oh, no," Danny gasped.

"And so she has wished it, and so it shall be," Diseree shouted as she unleashed her magic upon Danny.

"TIME OUT!" a new voice shouted.

Time froze as two rotating clock hands appeared then dissolved into Clockwork. He assessed his surroundings. He placed one of his medallions around Diseree's neck and frowned as she was again animated.

"What?" she questioned until she observed the newcomer. "You. Why are you interfering with my plans?"

"You mettle with forces that are beyond your understanding," Clockwork frowned as he shifted from adult to child. "The one known as Danny Phantom must survive for this timeline to continue."

"You have no right..."

"I could care less about your own machinations," Clockwork sighed as he turned into his aged form. "You may fulfill the 'wish' but I shall direct its course."

"Very well," Diseree relented.

"TIME IN!"

* * *

><p>Sam Manson yawned as she awoke in the late summer morning. Her darkened room was effectively protected from the bright rays of the sun.<p>

"Sam, are you up?" a voice called from behind her door.

"Yes, mom," Sam replied as she pulled back her sheets. Standing in her lilac nightgown, she greeted her mother as she opened the door.

"I thought today we might try a bit more color," Pam Manson said as she held up a flowery printed dress. Sam gagged as she saw the pink flowers against a baby blue background.

"Mom, I was thinking of something more like this," Sam said as she pulled out a ink black miniskirt with a dark purple top.

Pam frowned at her daughter. "It is the first day of your sophomore year. You need to make a better impression on your teachers than last year."

"I highly doubt they will have forgotten about me over the summer," Sam sighed. She pushed past her mother to begin her morning routine.

Pam resigned herself downstairs as she waited for her daughter. She prepared a breakfast for her family and sighed as she pulled out the organic oatmeal for her picky daughter.

"Morning, Mother," Pam greeted the scooter bound matriarch. "Could you please talk some sense into Sam?"

"Pamela, let the girl be," Ida replied as she came to the table. "A little rebellion is good for the soul."

Pam shook her head, but she could expect no less from the elder Manson. Her husband had warned her about his mother's more colorful past. She placed a plate in front of her mother-in-law.

Jeremy Manson entered the kitchen followed by a cross Samantha. She plopped down in the chair next to her grandmother and crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying, Samantha," Jeremy said as continued their prior conversation. "Maybe you should find some more normal friends."

"There is nothing wrong with my friends!"

Just as she made her statement, a visitor knocked on the garden door. Pam opened the door and allowed Samantha's best friend, Tucker Foley, entrance.

"Sam, I got that new Doomed game for you," Tucker said as he handed the disc to Sam. "They added twice the gore as last time."

"Thanks, Tuck," Sam said as she pushed Tucker out the door. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom, but I'll just grab something from the Grass Shack on the way to school."

As they walked down the street, Sam glared at her clueless friend. He knew her parents hated those types of games. After the circus last year, she was walking a thin line when it came to Tucker.

"How many time do I have to apologize?" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry too much about it," Sam sighed. "It was just a bad morning."

"And it's bound to get worse," Tucker replied. "I'm sure I'll be dodging Dash again this year."

"He'll probably find some new freshman to harass," Sam reassured her friend.

Looking up, she again saw a giant blimp circling the sky. Painted on the sides, a large graying man smiled down on the city. The blimp had appeared over the summer and would often circle the city every few days.

"That thing sure creeps me out," Sam commented to Tucker.

"You and just about everybody else in the city," Tucker added. "I heard it belongs to some eccentric university professor from Amity Park U."

"I hope they land it soon," Sam sighed. "I don't think I could stand looking at face every day of my life."

* * *

><p>"Now have fun at school, kids," Jack Fenton called to his children as they left the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.<p>

Mortified to have arrived their first day at Casper High in their monstrous vehicle, Jazz and Danny felt further embarrassed by their father's typical boisterous personality.

"Look, Danny," Jazz said as they walked inside, "please try to keep the weirdness to a minimal. I don't want you to ruin my senor year."

"I'll do my best, Jazz," Danny sighed. "Maybe my friends stayed back in Wisconsin."

Jazz rubbed the bridge of her nose as they entered the double doors. Ever since that little incident last year, her family was constantly finding new and inventive ways to embarrass her.

After a visit to the school office, the two walked to their respective homeroom classes. Danny looked about the class and sighed. He really did not have many friends back in Milwaukee, but he could at least talk to Aunt Harrie. She was really good at giving advice.

He took a seat in the back corner next to some goth girl drawing in her notebook. As he sat down, she gave a slight glance before doodling again.

"Uh, hi, I'm Danny Fenton," Danny greeted.

"Sam Manson," Sam replied. "Wait, did you say Fenton? As in large, annoying blimp Fenton?"

"We call it the Ops Center," Danny hesitantly replied. "Dad thought it was easier than hiring movers."

"Have you been living in it all summer?"

"Just the first of July," Danny answered. "Dad found a place, but he hasn't finished the landing platform yet. It should be done by the end of the week."

Sam just stared at the boy. Dress in a black shirt with a neon green emblem containing a large darker green "F," he looked like any other normal teen.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker called as he joined them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Blimp boy" Sam replied much to Danny's annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley," Tucker greeted. "Techno geek. I'm guessing you can tell Sam's the class goth."

"I'm Danny Fenton," Danny smiled. "I guess I'm blimp boy."

Sam smirked at Danny admission. At least the new guy had a sense of humor.

The bell rang, announcing the start of class. Tucker took the seat in front of Sam.

* * *

><p>"And make sure you avoid Dash and Kwan," Tucker advised Danny as they walked down the hallway. "Dash is the star quarterback, so it'll take a miracle for him to get in trouble."<p>

"And the popular girls are just a bunch of harpies," Sam continued. "Valerie and Star are the harshest, but they are usually pretty honest. The one to really watch out for is Paulina."

"Hey, Manson," a voice called out. Danny noticed Sam's eye began to twitch as a trio of girls approached them.

"Hello, Paulina," Sam hissed without turning around. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard you got yourself another loser," Paulina sneered as Star and Valerie stood behind her. "He does seem to be step up from the other one."

"Hey," Tucker protested.

"Nice to meet you too," Danny sneered. "Now if you don't mind."

He turned his back on Paulina which earn a glower from the teen. The boy had challenged her authority, and he would soon learn his place. With a flip of her hair, she and her entourage pushed past the annoyed boy.

"Wow," Tucker exclaimed. "You really got under her skin."

"Please, someone must have brushed her off before?" Danny asked.

"Not really," Sam replied. "Paulina has kind of been the queen bee since middle school. I think some of the teacher even fall into line behind her."

"Seriously?" Danny questioned. "Wish I had known."

Sam frowned until Danny started to laugh. Thinking their new friend had lost his mind, Sam and Tucker just watched as Danny collected his senses.

"If a little brush off caused that," Danny said as he caught his breath, "image how she would react if I actually insulted her."

Sam giggled as Danny quickly began to list off possible insults for Paulina. Tucker looked at his best friend knowingly.

* * *

><p>"This might sound a bit odd," Danny said as he joined them at Nasty Burger, "but does Amity Park have any good ghost stories?"<p>

Sam's smile broaden as she pulled out a book from her backpack. She handed the book over to Danny.

"Amity Park has a few good haunting locations," Sam explained as Danny flipped through the book.

"Her people are usually found in their vicinity," Tucker added as he took a large bit out of his burger.

Danny carefully read through introduction of the book. Both Sam and Tucker watched as he became engrossed with the book.

"Earth to Danny," Sam said as she leaned over the table. Danny looked up at Sam. "I didn't think you would be so into this stuff."

"I just love ghost stories," Danny replied. "It's sort of a hobby of mine."

"Well, if you like ghost so much, I'm going to a poetry at the Skulk and Lurk tonight," Sam suggested. "Tucker doesn't do to well with the other goths, but you are welcome to come along."

"Really wish I could," Danny sighed, "but I promised my parents I would help unpack at home. Can I get a rain check?"

"Sure," Sam replied with a smile. Tucker rolled his eyes as he watched Sam explain some of the more interesting ghost stories from around Amity Park. Their conversation was finally interrupted by Danny's cell phone.

"Hello, Jazz," Danny sighed as he answered the phone. "I was just hanging out at the Nasty Burger with some new friends. Yes, I can make friends. Okay, I'm on my way."

He ended the call and looked sheepishly at Sam. "Sorry, but I need to head home. I'll see you two in class tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it," Sam replied as Danny left the booth and walked outside.

Tucker looked at the dreamy look in Sam's eyes and let out a small cough.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You like him," Tucker smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sam blushed. "He just seems like a really nice guy."

"Yeah, right," Tucker rolled his eyes. "I just had to listen to the two of you flirt about ghost and ghouls for the past hour. It was really creepy in more ways than one."

"I'll admit I find Danny interesting," Sam reluctantly admitted, "but it's not like I like him like him."

"Are we still in fifth grade?" Tucker sighed. "I'm not saying you should marry the guy, but maybe asking him out sometime?"

"I offered to take him to a poetry reading," Sam replied.

"Yeah, a goth poetry reading," Tucker scolded. "Aside from ghosts, you really need to find out what he likes."

"Okay, I get the point," Sam said as she stirred the straw of her drink. "Would you mind if I invited him to lunch with us tomorrow?"

"You'll hear no complaints from me," Tucker said as he took a rather large bite out of his burger. "I just expect the same courtesy when I invite the future Mrs. Foley to eat with us."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Danny looked up at his new home and saw the Emergency Ops Center landing on the roof. For once his father had finished a project ahead of schedule.<p>

"I'm home," Danny called as he walked inside.

"Just finishing installing the Ops Center," his mother answered. "Why don't you help Jazz in the basement?"

He took his pack upstairs and changed into his white jumpsuit. Danny headed down to the basement and found his sister Jazz wearing a pink jumpsuit. She busy typing away in a computer hooked up to a large metal ring in the far way from the stairs.

"Still no luck?"

Jazz looked up at her brother and smiled. "Dad should have known that rebuilding the portal was not an overnight job. How did it go today?"

"Made some friends," Danny answered. "I think I got the A-list mad at me."

"Wasted no time there, little brother," Jazz laughed. "Is this frienemy or arch-nemesis level?"

"Somewhere in the middle, I guess," Danny replied as he checked all the power connections to the Fenton Portal. "I did meet a girl."

"Now, we are getting to the juicy parts," Jazz cooed. "What's her name? Give me all the details."

"Sam Mason, she's in my homeroom class," Danny answered. "She's really into all this goth stuff. She even lent me a book about all the local ghost stories."

"I trust you didn't try to show off for her?"

"After how Mom and Dad took it, you think I want to show that to anybody else?"

"Just be careful," Jazz warned. "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"What about you? Meet any interesting boys?"

"Don't try and turn this on me," Jazz replied. "Besides, a girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"Which would be a big NO," Danny chuckled as he assembled the Ecto-Filtrator. "I think that's the last of the hardware. How's the software coming?"

"Almost done," Jazz said as she typed in the last few keystrokes. "And starting up now."

Jazz and Danny watched as the green ectoplasmic energies swirled to create a stable portal. Their parents ran downstairs to investigate the celebrate cheers the two teens cried.

"Now that we have restored access to the Ghost Zone," Jack said as he closed the portal's door, "you can resume your patrols."

"About that," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking maybe I wouldn't need to patrol again."

"Sweetie, you know it's only a matter of time before Skulker or Technus find you here," Maddie informed her son.

"I doubt they would follow us all the way from Wisconsin," Danny shrugged, "and if they do show up, I'll deal with it then."

The three older Fentons looked at each and grimaced. While all three were capable ghost hunters, Danny had long ago shown to be a prodigy. Then came the accident almost a year ago. After months of designing and testing, the whole family gathered to witness the portal's activation, but nothing happened. While Maddie and Jack reviewed the schematics again, Danny ventured inside the inoperative portal. Tripping over a wire, he placed his hand on the inside wall to steady himself, but his hand landed on one of the many internal safety switches inside the portal. When activated, the portal release residual energy stored inside straight into the fourteen-year-old boy. Passing out from the pain, Danny awoke to his family standing over top of him. His parents looked extremely worried while Jazz was crying uncontrollably.

"I'm beat," Danny said after a few more hours of unpacking the lab. "I should probably be heading to bed."

"Good night, Sweetheart," Maddie called after her son. "Jazz, you should be going to bed too."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore," Jazz complained.

"Says the adult with a closet full of stuffed animals," Danny laughed.

Jazz chased her brother up to their rooms and barely missed him as he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Deep in the Ghost Zone, a small green ghost floated around a shiny, silvery body. Skulker always enjoyed upgrading his armor but always lacked a prey worthy of such constant improvements. The ghost boy had proven to such a quarry.<p>

"Oy, would it kill you to hire a better decorator?" a ghost vulture exclaimed.

"Plasmius has another job for me?" Skulker replied as he entered his suit.

"What, no hello?" the vulture protested. "What about a little bite to eat?"

"I could serve up some roast bird," Skulker snarled as a flamethrower popped out of his extended forearm.

"No need to get in such a tizzy," the vulture sighed. "We found out where the ghost kid moved."

"Finally," Skulker shouted. "You can tell Plasmius this one is on the house."

"He thought you might say that," the vulture said as it pulled out a new gun from under its wing and tosses it to Skulker. "Just consider it a gift."

Skulker smiled at the gun.

* * *

><p>Sam waited at the doors to Casper High for Tucker as she had been doing since elementary. She waved at Danny when he entered with his sister, but they were engrossed in their own conversation to really notice her.<p>

"Hey, Sam," Tucker called as he came running down the sidewalk. "You're never going to believe what I found out last night."

"It must not have been a little invention called the alarm clock," Sam replied as they walked inside. "Another few minutes, and I would have just gone to class."

"Since when have you let a few tardies get in your way?" Tucker smirked. "Anyway this is about your new boy toy."

Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker's comment. He held up his PDA for her to read some news website.

"Ghost hunting family unplugs power-happy specter," Sam read. "Tucker, what is this?"

"I was looking up the Fentons last night," Tucker explained," and I found this local news blog."

"Come on, Tuck," Sam sighed. "This can't be real."

"I thought so too, but I found more," Tucker said as he pulled up other sites. "This one even shows Danny."

Sam again looked at the PDA and saw Danny wearing a white and black jumpsuit while carrying a metal cylinder. Tucker continued to explain about all the ghost sightings around Milwaukee. While every town has their ghost stories, the ones in Milwaukee had increased exponentially a year ago.

"He said ghost stories was a hobby," Sam said. "Maybe he was spotted at those sights believing they might be real."

"Sam, who believes in ghost?"

Sam gave no response. While many of her goth friends said they believed in the supernatural, few would honestly admit to seeing a ghost. When they entered the classroom, she saw Danny reading the book that she had lent. He was also taking notes in a notepad.

"Hi, Danny," Tucker greeted. "How's it hanging?"

"Oh, hello," Danny said as he looked up. "Thanks for the book, Sam. I would have never guessed Amity Park had such an interesting history."

"No problem," Sam replied. She sat down in the desk next him. She did not want to bring up the ghost hunting.

The next few hours marched tediously. When the lunch period finally arrived, Sam had several questions for Danny.

"So, what's the deal with the ghost hunting?" Tucker bluntly asked.

"Tucker!" Sam bashfully reprimanded her friend.

"That's okay," Danny sighed. "I knew it would come up eventually."

Danny began to explain how his father was obsessed with ghosts. It had even reached the point where he had been laughed out of the graduate program. Apparently, the review board had not been as opened minded about the subject as Jack Fenton hoped.

"What about your mom?" Sam asked. "She's a college professor."

"She's just as bad at times," Danny laughed. "One time, she dragged Jazz and me though a haunted house and pointed how they had everything wrong."

Sam smiled while Tucker became apprehensive. He believed in technology, not some pseudoscience.

"So, have you ever seen one?" Sam asked.

"Seen a ghost?" Danny asked for clarification. "Well, I..."

A blue mist left his mouth, and he looked almost relieved.

"Sorry, but I just remembered I needed to hand in some paperwork to the school office," Danny said as rose from the table. "I'll see you in class later."

Both Sam and Tucker watched blankly as Danny rushed out of the cafeteria. They turned to face each other.

"That was odd," Tucker commented. "He seems a bit flakey."

Sam nodded in agreement, but Danny was still very interesting. Whether or not he really believed, he seemed to be really enthralled with ghosts.

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a large explosion outside. Several of the students rushed to the windows and gasped. In the school parking lot, a metallic figure was destroying the parked cars with a energy beam.

"What is that?" one student asked.

"Some kind of robot," Tucker commented as he held up his cell phone to take a picture, "and it's going haywire!"

"No, it trying to hit something," Dash said as he pointed to a black and white blur that danced around the metal man.

"War of the Worlds!" Mr. Lancer cried. "Move away from the windows, children."

"Look!" Kwan shouted as he pointed outside. "Somebody is running to them!"

Dashing toward the two combatants, Jazz was grumbling under her breath. While Danny and her parents may love ghost hunting, she would rather be study for her college courses next year. Sighing, she stopped when she saw Skulker blasting the principal's car.

"Jeeze Skulker, you really need to work on your aim," Danny taunted.

"Lousy gun pulls a bit," Skulker noted. "I should have calibrated before I left."

Jazz tapped a small button on her bracelet, releasing a small ecto blaster. One of her father's more reliable inventions, the Fenton Wrist Ray had become a standard accessory of Jazz's wardrobe. She only wished she had a Fenton Thermos. While Skulker was trying to target, Jazz shot the weapon out of his hands.

"The other brat," Skulker growled as a new weapon rose from his right arm. "This does not concern you, girl."

"You're hunting my little brother," Jazz replied. "Of course it concerns me."

"Very well then," Skulker smirked as he shot a green net at the girl, pinning her to the ground. "I will deal with you later."

Meanwhile, Danny had used the distraction Jazz had provided to position himself to capture Skulker.

"Hey, Ghost Zone Greatest Blunder," he taunted. "Welcome to Amity Park."

Danny activated the thermos, and blue light surrounded Skulker. Skulker attempted to resist the pull into the ghost trap but was unsuccessful. With the threat eliminated, Danny turned his attention to his sister who was using her wrist blaster to burn away the net. She had a crossed look on her face as Danny flew behind a charred car and resumed his human form.

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny said as he helped lift the net off of his sister. "He really had me pinned down."

"Just work on your strategy," Jazz sighed. "You can't just charge in, guns blazing."

"But didn't you..."

"War and Peace, people!" Mr. Lancer interrupt. Leading the bulk of the student body, the vice principal stared in amazement at the siblings. "Care to explain what is going on here?"

Danny and Jazz looked at each other then back to Mr. Lancer. "Just another day at the office," Danny replied.

* * *

><p>"Another day at the office?" Principal Ishiyama questioned the four Fentons. "You practically destroyed every faculty vehicle."<p>

"Actually, the ghost did that," Jazz corrected. "Danny was just hiding behind them."

The principal glared at the girl. Her car was among the casualties, and she doubted her insurance covered ghost attacks.

"And bringing weapons on campus?" Ishiyama said as she pointed at the assortment of Fenton branded items on the table.

"That is standard ghost hunting equipment," Maddie Fenton defended.

"Do you really expect me to believe that ghosts are real?" Ishiyama sighed.

"We could just him out so you could ask him," Jack offered.

"NO!" Danny and Jazz both shouted.

The adults looked quizzically at siblings. Sighing, Danny revealed the identity of the trapped ghost.

"It's Skulker," Danny said. "We caught him off guard, and I doubt he's too happy about it."

"Yes, I doubt anyone would be happy about being stuffed in a thermos," Ishiyama sighed as she rubbed the temples to alleviate the oncoming headache. "Very well, I afraid I must give each of you a week's detention."

"What?" both Danny and Jazz exclaimed.

"And please refrain from bringing any, uh, ghost hunting equipment to school," Principal Ishiyama added.

Maddie and Jack nodded in agreement. They may not like the verdict but were left with little choice. They has experienced such prejudices against ghost hunting before.

Leaving the principal's office, Danny noticed the eyes of the other students watching them. A few called them freaks, but most watched in silent amazement. Danny separated from the others to rejoin his class. He was again greeted by silence. He quietly took his seat and waited for the day to end.

When his final class ended, Danny made his way to the school library. He found Jazz gloomily reading her history textbook. Sitting in the librarian's desk, Mr. Lancer was flipping through a magazine.

Danny sat down next to Jazz and pulled out the book Sam lent him. He turned to the chapter about Casper High. He had already read about the vengeful Lunch Lady. He had not seen any evidence of her in the school, but it had only been a day. It was possible the lunch staff was merely blaming bad luck and coincidence on a ghost.

Next was the case of Sydney Poindexter. He was linked to a haunted locker. Having dealt with cursed objects, this one would definitely need to be investigated.

As time dragged on, Jazz looked up from her textbook to look at Danny. Ever since he was little, he had been nearly as obsessed with ghost hunting as his parents. The accident had only made things worse. He was alienated from the few friends he did have, and he was almost content with it.

Placing her textbook aside, she pulled out a book on childhood psychology. She was going to give Danny the help he needed, whether he wanted it or not.

At long last, detention ended, and the Fentons were released. When they exited the school, Danny was surprised to see Sam lounging by the front doors.

"Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to get a double veggie from Nasty Burger?" Sam asked.

Jazz gave Danny a smirk and said she would inform their parents. She offered to drive them, but they declined. As they walked down the street, Sam would point out the different sights Amity Park had to offer.

"So, where's Tucker?" Danny asked.

"He went home," Sam replied. "The incident at lunch kind of spooked him."

"Sorry, about that," Danny sighed. "Skulker probably followed us here."

"So, you really are a ghost hunter?"

"It's the family business," Danny shrugged. "My family has always had an unhealthy obsession with the supernatural."

"That's cool," Sam replied. "My family only mettles with kids having fun."

At the Nasty Burger, Danny noticed most of the other teens were staring at them. He frowned back the curious onlookers which cowed most to turn away. Sitting in the back corner both across from Sam, Danny continued his conversation about ghost hunting. He explained that he had previously met Skulker in Milwaukee. Skulker was a big game hunter from the Ghost Zone and targeted the family of ghost hunters. After losing specifically to Danny, he would appear every now and then to continue his hunt.

"You must be really popular," Sam laughed.

"I can live without that much attention," Danny sighed. "I thought moving here would help."

Sam was a lost. She did not know how to comfort her new friend. Acting on instinct, she held Danny's hand and looked into his deep blue eyes. A slight smile crossed his face which she returned.

"Ah, geek love," Paulina sneered. "Always knew you find some loser just for you, Sammy."

Sam glowered at the cheerleader but felt Danny twist his hands to hold hers. She quickly looked back at Danny's smirking face. At a lost for what the boy was about to do, Sam decided to see where this led.

"It's nothing like that," Danny replied. "My nerves were just a bit frazzled from that ghost attack."

"Ghost?" Paulina laughed. "That was just some stage act you and your sister put on. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Then what's that," Danny said as he pointed behind her. Paulina heard the gasps from behind and slowly turned. Several trays of food were floating in midair.

"Ghosts!" Paulina screamed as she and several of the other patrons ran out of the Nasty Burger.

Once the restaurant had cleared out, the food dropped to ground. Frozen in place, Sam's mouth dropped as she heard Danny's laughter.

"Relax," Danny said as he tried to stop laughing. "It's just a little trick my dad cooked up."

Letting go of Sam's hand, he showed her a ring on his right hand. Sam had originally believed it was simply a class ring from his last school.

"It was supposed to be an Ecto-Magnetifier," Danny explained, "but it only works on plastics."

"Nice," Sam genuinely complimented. "Does all his inventions work this well?"

"Most are hit or miss," Danny replied. "The lucky ones just don't blow up."

"I think I would really like to meet your folks some time," Sam said. "Having ghost hunter parents must be really fun."

"I bet you won't feel that way after being covered in ectoplasm the first time," Danny said as he looked down at his food. "The food here really is nasty."

"That's Amity Park for you," Sam laughed. "Truth in advertising."

"I'll be right back," Danny said as he left for the restroom. Once he was sure he was alone, he started laughing again.

"Thanks for the save Johnny," Danny said as the biker ghost appeared.

"You owe me one, dude," Johnny said as he leaned against the wall. "Skulker made it to you first, I see."

"Probably through the same portal you did," Danny replied. "Do you know any of the other made it through?"

"I'm not your personal stoolie," Johnny said as he poked Danny's chest. "I'm just returning a favor. Good luck with spooky chick."

"Thanks. Give Kitty my best," Danny said as Johnny phased through the wall. He exited the restroom to rejoin Sam. She was picking at her fries and smiled when Danny sat back down.

"Better enjoy the meal," Sam commented. "I think you're about to receive a lifetime ban."

"The real punishment would be to actually eat this stuff," Danny replied as he poked at the burger.

They spent the next hour talking about each of their interests. While Danny tried to hold back on the ghost hunting, he told some of his early expeditions. In turn, Sam showed Danny some of her sketches from notebook. Most were the typical gothic images of skulls, demons, and gargoyles.

"I've seen this guy," Danny said as he pointed to one of her drawings. "His name is Charlie, and he loves it when the pigeons nest in his mouth. Saves time trying to hunt them down."

"I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"I really wish I was," Danny sighed.

"Will you keep ghost hunter here?" Sam asked.

"Dad already has the patrol mapped out," Danny answered. "I think he's trying to drag Jazz out tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't mind coming along," Sam said as her checks turned a slight shade of pink. "I mean, what goth wouldn't love a chance to see a real ghost?"

"Sure," Danny replied, "but I have to warn you, it's not for the faint of heart."

"You think I'm not up for it?" Sam asked defensively.

"No, I'm sure the ghost will be more terrified of you," Danny replied. "If you have time, I doubt they've left for tonight's patrol."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>"This is a horrible idea," Jazz snapped at Danny. "What were you thinking?"<p>

"I think it's sweet," Maddie said as he packed snacks. "Danny never had friends who understood our lifestyle."

"I don't understand it," Jazz replied. "Why can't we be a normal family for once?"

"Normal families don't run half-cocked into ghost fights," Danny added. "What were you thinking earlier?"

"I was thinking Skulker had you pinned down," Jazz defensively responded.

"Calm down both of you," Maddie told her children. "We haven't seen much ecto-activity on the radar. It'll probably just be a few circuits then off to bed."

"I doubt it," Danny sighed. "I ran into Johnny. He wouldn't say if any others were around, but two ghosts from Wisconsin don't just show up in Amity Park."

Jazz and Maddie grimaced at this new information. Maddie had hypothesized that the Fenton Portal increased the number of natural portals in its proximity. She thought of several possible papers that she could write on the subject.

"And that just leaves the lab," Jack said as he and Sam came down the stairs. "I would love to show you the Fenton Portal, but if we are going to make a full sweep of the city, we should be going."

"Great," Sam happily grinned. After years of the normalcy that was Amity Park, the Fentons brought a new level of excitement. "Danny, thanks for inviting me."

"Look at this way, Jazz," Danny whispered to his grimacing sister, "you get out of tonight's patrol."

"Small miracles," Jazz sighed. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs studying."

"Danny, why aren't you dressed?" Jack wondered.

"I thought I leave the jumpsuit here this time."

"But they are so sliming," Jack said as he ran his hands down his sides.

Sam giggled while Danny planted his palm on his face. Not noticing his son's embarrassment, Jack handed Sam a Fenton Pistol and escorted them to the RV. Giving Maddie a kiss goodbye, Jack climbed up into the driver's seat.

As they drove through the streets, Sam looked out the window. She claimed to be a creature of the night, but she rarely explored the city at night. She mainly frequented the Skulk and Lurk and the other various goth hang-outs. Now she was roaming the streets with a boy she barely knew while armed with a strange looking gun. Her parents would completely freak.

"Got something," Jack said as a bleep appeared on the radar. He stopped the RV in front of an old warehouse that had not been used in years. "Danny, why don't you and Sam check it out?"

"Sure," Danny nodded as he grabbed a Fenton Thermos and a blaster. "Sam, you coming?"

Sam nodded and followed after Danny. He slowly approached a window and looked inside. Not seeing anything, he followed along the wall with Sam in tow. They found a side door that had been opened. Danny frowned at the entrance. A ghost would only open entrances if they were setting a trap, but it was possible vagrants used the warehouse for shelter.

"Keep your eyes open," Danny instructed Sam. "We could be dealing with anything from ghost rats to something like that thing at school."

Sam nodded. Quietly, the two entered the building. Inside, thousands of old boxes littered the ground in haphazard stacks. The stacks formed mazelike corridors throughout the warehouse.

"Do you run into hoarding ghosts?"

"The most common kind," Danny replied as they weaved through the stacks. "I wouldn't disturb the boxes. Might alert the ghost."

"Still think its ghost rats?"

"No."

"Still have a sense of humor?"

Danny looked back at her and smiled. "How many first dates include ghost hunting?"

"Including this one," Sam pondered with a finger on her chin. "None."

"Ouch," Danny replied. "And here I thought I was showing you a good time."

Before Sam could responded, a loud voice shouted "Beware!"

Finding a clearer space within the mounds of boxes, a blue ghost wearing overalls was waving his arms at them.

"I am the Box Ghost," he shouted at them. "Beware my four-sided corrugated containers of doom."

Danny started laughing loudly as he lowered his pistol. "I thought you were just a joke."

"Hey, don't laugh at me," the Box Ghost whined. "That's not very nice."

"Danny, you've meet this guy before?"

"No, but I read about him your book," Danny chuckled. "Some dock workers complained about how the shipping containers looked like they been rifled through."

Danny pulled out his thermos when something caught his eye. A glowing blue thread had been tied to the ghost's right leg.

"It's a trap!" Danny shouted as he raised his pistol and quickly looked around the room.

"You're getting better, ghost child," Skulker commented as he blasted through a mound of boxes. "I was hoping you would take the bait."

"Hey!" the Box Ghost shouted indignantly.

"I never knew you were such a masochist," Danny quipped. "You must really like it in the thermos."

"At least I don't have to hide behind a female," Skulker replied as he began firing at Danny. "First your sister, and now your girlfriend."

"It's the twenty-first century," Sam shouted as she fired a shoot at the ghost but aimed wide. The kickback from the pistol was more than she had expected. Having never used anything more powerful than a water gun, she was really out of her element.

"You should really train the little woman," Skulker laughed. "At least your sister is a decent shot."

Sam growled and blindly fired multiple shot across the room, nearly hitting Danny, Skulker, and tethered Box Ghost.

"Sorry," she winced.

"She really is new at this," Skulker commented. "First date?"

Both Sam and Danny blushed a bit at the comment, earning another laugh from the ghostly hunter.

"Well, better enjoy it. It will also be your last."

He fired a net towards Danny, pinning him against the wall. Sam watched in horror moved Skulker moved closer to his trapped prey. She carefully aimed at Skulker at pulled the trigger of her blaster. The blast hit her intended target on Skulker's back but did not appear to do much damage other than pushing him forward a bit.

"Whelp," he shouted back at her. "You had better run off. I have no interest in you this night but don't tempt me."

He fired a shot at the blaster in her hand, instantly melting it. He turned back to the trapped boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Still human?" he asked. "Why have you not 'gone ghost' as you call it?"

Danny gritted his teeth at the ghost. He had been trying to avoid complicating his relationship with the goth girl with his ghost half until much later, if ever.

"Now this is disappointing," Skulker sighed, "but at least it did provide a moment's entertainment."

A large ecto-blade extended from Skulker's left arm as he brought it to Danny's throat.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she rushed to tackle Skulker.

"Going ghost!"

Sam tripped as a flash of light blinded her eyes. When her vision recovered, she saw a new ghost was attacking Skulker,

"Much better," Skulker commented as the new ghost circled from above while firing beam of green energy. "Now this is sport."

With the ghosts fighting each other, Sam looked at the now empty net. Where was Danny? She ran out the warehouse to find Mr. Fenton. In a panic, she began beating on the RV door.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's Danny," she huffed between breaths. "Big, metal ghost."

"Skulker," Jack hissed as he grabbed the Fenton Bazooka. He fired a shot at the side of the warehouse to make a closer entrance. He rushed inside the new opening with Sam following.

The two ghosts were still fighting when Jack finally blasted his way through boxes.

"Real subtle, Dad," Danny sighed under his breath.

"More intrusions," Skulker commented as he continued to fire at Danny.

"Stay away from my boy," Jack shouted as he fired a fully charge blast Skulker's chest. A small ghost portal opened at the blast site and began pulling Skulker into the Ghost Zone.

"This is not over, ghost child," Skulker shouted as he fought being pulled in. "The hunt will continue."

After Skulker vanished, Danny floated to the ground, his wispy ghost tail turning into two solids legs.

"What about this ghost?" Sam asked. "Why are you not blast him too?"

Jack looked puzzled at Sam's question. Noticing his amazement, she looked back at the ghost boy.

"Danny?"

"I guess things didn't go according to plan," Danny sighed.

"Beware!"

* * *

><p>Skulker grumbled as he flew back to his island in the Ghost Zone. Twice thwarted in the same day, but at least he achieved his objective. When he touched down at his home, he quickly turned and fired a blast from his arm cannon.<p>

"With tactics like that," a voice commented, "no wonder you lost to the boy."

"He's always with a pack," Skulker growled at the newcomer.

"I thought the most dangerous animals usually were," the voice laughed, "but I didn't pay you to kill the boy, now did I?"

Skulker held up two small vials, one a dark red and the other a glowing green. "He did not notice the punctures during the fights. Blood samples from both the human and ghost halves."

"Excellent," Plasmius said as he solidified in front of the hunter. "All is going according to plan."


	2. Smoldering cinders

Chapter 2 - Smoldering cinders

Closed eyes towards the heavens, a lone figure breathed in the night hair. Before her, hundreds of adoring fans shouted her name. An elated smile covered face as she raised her arms to them.

"Who do you love?" she shouted. The crowd eagerly replied.

"Goodnight!" she shouted as she ran offstage. Behind her, the audience continued to yell her name.

"Good show, Miss McLain," one of the stagehands said as she passed by. "You really got them all worked up."

"As usual," Ember smiled. "I'll be in my trailer."

Ember walked past the assorted people necessary for current tour. Unlike her previous excursion into the living world, a mixture of both humans and ghosts was required. While it no longer meant flooding her intended victims with an intense pre-show hype, it had become rather mundane.

A fresh bouquet of roses and chocolates awaited her in the dressing room. Tossing her guitar on a chair, she picked up on of the chocolates and tossed it in her mouth. They were among the many things that the real world offered she would miss in the Ghost Zone.

"Good show, my dear," a voice said in the shadows, startling the singer. Growling, she looked at the dark corner.

"Mr. Masters," she said as she straightened up. "I didn't see you there."

"Relax, dear child," Vlad graciously said. "I was merely waiting here for you."

Ember would have sworn the trailer was empty prior to her entry but brushed it aside. Vlad Masters had offered a record contract during the past summer when she was ready to return to the Ghost Zone. A chance for having some real fun, she quickly accepted.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Just a slight change in schedule," Vlad said with shrug. "A trifle really. The next concert will be in Amity Park."

"Amity Park?" Ember said as she relaxed in the chair facing her vanity table. "Never heard of it."

"A quite charming little hamlet," Vlad continued. "My nephew recently moved there, and he is such a big fan."

"Oh," Ember replied. "Will this be a private engagement?"

"Heavens, no," Vlad laughed. "I think the boy would enjoy the real concert experience."

Ember rolled her eyes. Probably some trust fund baby wanting to slum it for a bit. She had dealt with his type before, but at least she could gain the energy of another city.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton carried his bag lunch to the outside table where Sam and Tucker were already well into a new argument. Danny sometimes wondered if their friendship was based around these fights.<p>

"I'm telling you, Sam," Tucker said as Danny sat down. "Ember's new single is off the chart."

"I'm sorry, she's just corporate sponsored bubblegum," Sam complained. "Every radio station over-hypes her concert just so she can sell tickets."

"Good thing I can get some for free," Danny said. "My uncle just sent me pair."

"I didn't know you were an Ember fanboy?" Sam grimaced.

"Not really," Danny replied. "Jazz really likes her. Uncle Vlad sent us both some tickets. I would have just given her mine, but we're in totally different sections."

Sam looked hesitantly at Danny. Ever since first taking her ghost hunting, she had spent most of her nights with him patrolling the street of Amity Park. Once in a while they would find a nest of ghosts, but many were just quiet nights talking in the Fenton RV.

"Let me think about it," Sam sighed.

"Oh, Mom wanted me to give you these," Danny said as he pulled out a green pair of headphones out of his pocket.

"Thanks?" Sam questioned.

"They're Fenton Phones," Danny explained. "We use them for two-way radios. Dad managed to tune out most ecto sound waves to cut down interference. I have a pair for Tucker too."

"No thanks," Tucker responded. "After having that ghost moth eat my favorite burette, I doubt I'll be joining you again. Besides, they're like fashion don'ts."

"I don't know," Sam said as she placed them on. "I think they make great techno-goth earrings."

Danny smiled at the girl. The two were becoming very close and usually had not been as adamant in denying their relationship.

After lunch, Tucker and Sam left Danny to his afternoon classes. The three had most of the morning together, but Danny spent most of the afternoon by himself. He was hoping to spend more classes with his new friends next semester.

"Hey, Fen-toad," Dash greeted as Danny sat down behind him. "Get a kiss from your goth princess yet?"

"The goth and the freak," Paulina laughed. "He may be a step up from the techno-geek but not by much."

"At least this one's quiet," Elliot joined in. "Foley can't stop running his mouth."

Danny frowned as the popular kids continued to mock his friends. He especially hated Elliot after what Tucker said about him. Strangely, Valerie and Star were not joining in the usual "Insult Fenton" time of class. They were instead quietly talking to themselves.

"Alright class," Mr. Falluca said after the bell rang. "Settle down. We have midterms coming up, and I know many of you are falling behind."

Danny smiled as he looked around the class at the sullen faces. Unlike his peers, he was keeping up with studies, mostly due to studying while on patrol. Being chauffeured instead of flying over the city did have some advantages.

When class ended, Danny was surprised when a remorseful Star approached him.

"Hi, Danny," she shyly greeted.

"Look, I don't need another ten reason why I'm a freak, Star," Danny sighed. He would admit that she was quite original at times, but after listening to Elliot, he was not in the mood.

"Actually, I overheard you talking to Sam and Tucker at lunch," Star replied. "Do you really have tickets to the Ember concert?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"I was wondering if you were going to sell them?" Star said as she looked to Valerie for support. "I mean Manson would probably be bored the entire time."

"I'm not going to sell my tickets," Danny replied. "At least not yet, but they're not exactly hard to come by. Why do you need mine?"

"You really must not be a fan," Valerie said as she saw it was safe to approach. "Ember concerts sell out in minutes. I was lucky to get even one."

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, Danny let out a long sigh. He hated when girls tried to use puppy eyes on him, especially the ones that usually insulted him.

"No promises," Danny at last relented. "Sam's my first choice, okay?"

"Right," Star nodded. "I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of your girlfriend."

Danny did not even have the energy to deny it.

* * *

><p>Jack Fenton was meticulously examining the circuit board in front of him. With the university in session, Maddie found more of her time taken up with her lectures. This in turn left him to his own devices in the lab, which meant tinkering with his devices. He was hoping to upgrade the sensitivity of the ghost radar.<p>

A sudden loud blast of music startled him. With his hand twitching from the fright, he snapped the board in twain. He stared down at hours of work destroyed in seconds.

"Jasmine!" he shouted as he ran up to the family room where Jazz and a few of her new friends were listening to very loud music.

"Oh, hi Dad," Jazz smiled. "We're just getting psyched for the Ember concert."

"Just keep it down a bit," Jack sighed. "I know Vlady meant well sending you those tickets, but sometimes I think he does these things to try me."

Jack left the teenagers to their entertainment. With the streets crowded with incoming Ember fans, he had decided to cancel the night's patrol. Walking into the kitchen, he found Sam and Danny studying for their midterms.

"Why aren't you out there, getting 'psyched' with your sister?" Jack asked as he grabbed some fudge from the counter.

"I prefer Dumpty Humpty," Danny replied, "besides, we have midterms next week."

"Glad to see you taking such an interest in your studies," Jack said with a mouth full of fudge.

When his father had left, Danny dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair. While he had been studying for his midterms, he had more than a few times sneaked a glance at his partner. Occasionally, the two would accidently catch each other's eye only to quickly turn away blushing.

"Danny, how about the movies this Friday?" Sam suggested. "They're showing a Nightmerica marathon."

"And this just happens to be the same time as the concert?"

"By some odd coincidence, yes?" Sam smiled.

Dan smiled back at her. "Such a shame. I guess it was good thing I already have an offer for the tickets."

Before Sam could inquire any further, a harried Maddie slammed the kitchen door. Sam was almost shocked by her appearance. Instead of her typical blue jumpsuit, Maddie was wearing a gray pantsuit with a sky blue blouse and a brown leather satchel.

"Suit up, Danny," she instructed. "Sam, you're welcome to come along on patrol tonight."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"A full ecto invasion," she explained. "The radar in the RV was going off like crazy."

Maddie then looked around the house and noticed something missing.

"JACK!" she yelled, running down toward the lab.

Danny sighed as he gathered his papers. He had hoped for one night off from ghost hunting.

"Sorry about this, Sam," Danny apologized.

"Don't feel bad," Sam grinned back. "Maybe I'll finally see you go ghost again."

"I doubt there will be any going ghost," Danny replied. "Mom is probably just worked over nothing."

A disappointed frown crossed Sam's face. Danny had not turned into a ghost since that first night. He almost refused to talk of it.

"Danny, I..."

"Honey, I just thought now would be a good time to upgrade the ghost radar," Jack apologized as he followed behind his wife. "I had been putting it off since we moved."

"You did not have to take down the back-up as well," Maddie snapped back. "I caught three ghosts on the way home."

Danny gave Sam a remorseful look and left for his room. Sam pursed her lips and gathered her own paper. He had looked so scared when she first recognized him as the ghost boy. For the first time in her life, Sam had found something truly wonderful, but Danny tried to act like it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Sam waved as the Fenton RV drove away. With only a few minutes until her curfew, she was not surprised to see her parents waiting at the door for her.<p>

"Sam, we're glad that you are meeting new people," her father said as she walked inside, "but must you stay out all hours of night?"

"It was just the Fentons."

"About that," Pamela said with a sidewise glance at Jeremy. "We have been hearing some disturbing rumors about them."

"Are they really driving you around to hunt ghosts?"

"So what if they are?" she asked defensively.

"Normal people don't waste their lives chasing after fantasies," Pam replied. "And that awful house of theirs. It is the worst case of urban blight that I have ever seen."

Sam frowned at her parents. "Does everything have to fit your sense of normal? You don't even know the Fentons. They are the most normal family I have ever met. Unlike some, they actually encourage each other.

"Mrs. Fenton is a respected professor, and while he may be a bit eccentric, Mr. Fenton is wonderful father and very supportive of his wife's research. Jazz is quickly becoming the smartest girl at school, and Danny..."

Sam paused as she thought of Danny. She was unclear how best to describe the boy, but a sigh from her parents proved she had won her argument.

"Enough, Samantha," her mother sighed. "You have made your point. We only want what's best for you."

"I know," Sam relented with a small smile.

After assuring her parents that she had completed her homework assignments, she wished them each a goodnight. She stopped by her grandmother's room. Picking her head inside the room, she saw her grandmother was quietly reading a book.

"Goodnight, Grandma," she said.

"Sam, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing," Sam said as she stepped into her grandmother's room.

Ida Manson looked at her only granddaughter and smiled. While Jeremy took after her late husband, Sam had always reminded Ida of her more colorful past.

"Sam, have I ever told you how proud I am if you?"

"Of course," Sam replied.

"Try not to be so hard on your parents," Ida advised her granddaughter. "I'm sure they'll come around."

Sam nodded back. She loved her parents but felt trapped by their conformity. She wanted to be free to express her own ideas and opinions.

"Now with that aside," Ida said with a wicked grin, "tell me all about this new beau of yours."

* * *

><p>Ember howled as she tossed the vase of flowers at her vanity mirror. Seven of her ghost minions had disappeared during the night. While they could easily be replaced, it displayed an even greater problem.<p>

"Ghost hunters," she growled throatily. "Why in the world are ghost hunters here in an inconsequential backwater?"

"Miss McLain?" a voice called from behind her trailer door.

"What?" she snapped.

"Jasmine Fenton is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Mr. Masters's niece, ma'am."

Ember groaned as she finally remembered the reason she had been sent here. It was time to pay the piper.

"I'll be out in five," she replied as she looked at her shattered image in the mirror.

The stagehand turned to Jazz and Danny and told them to wait in parking lot. Jazz squealed while Danny had let out a long yawn. Having spent most of the night tracking ghost all over the city had left him completely drained, and his teacher had not understood his need to nap during their classes.

"I can't wait to meet her." Jazz was percolating with excitement. "I can't believe Uncle Vlad knows her."

"The guy is rich," Danny shrugged. "Maybe he just offered her money or something."

"How's it hanging, peeps?" Ember offhandedly greeted as she opened her door. "It's Jasmine, right?"

"Jazz."

"Really, I prefer rock myself," Ember smirked.

Jazz laughed hysterically while Danny rolled his eyes. They had both heard that joke some many time that its humor was long lost. That his sister would even give a pity laugh was beyond his understanding. It was then he noticed a thin wisp of cold air escape his lips.

"What about you, boy toy?" Ember asked. "Don't tell me you name is Country?"

"Danny," he replied with a scowl. "I guess since Uncle Vlad sent you, you can't that bad."

"Danny!" Jazz shouted at her brother. She gave Ember an apologetic face. "I'm sorry about brother. He must have left his manners at home."

Ember frowned at the boy. Her music should have had anyone under thirty completely under her control.

"Not a fan, are we?"

"Ghostly wails were never my thing," Danny smirked. "Ouch!"

Danny rubbed the side that Jazz had impolitely jabbed with her elbow.

"I just loved your last single," Jazz interrupted. "Girl's Night Out should really get a Grammy this year."

Danny scowled as Jazz continued to fawn over the diva. In turn, Ember was intrigued by the boy. He was unlike most of the mortals she had encountered since leaving the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lancer was not happy. He never expected his school the picture of order, but this was beyond chaos.<p>

"Great Expectations," he sighed. "What is going on?"

The students were little better than a mob. Even the more grounded students were caught up in the Ember craze.

"Nice hair," he heard a student compliment another. Both parties had dyed their hair the same blue tint as their new idol.

Passing by the distraught instructor, Danny and Sam listened as Tucker belted out the chorus of an early Ember single. Neither had the heart to comment of his lack of tone or rhythm, but Sam had turned the noise-cancelling feature of the Fenton phones to max.

"You're saying Ember's ghost," Sam said as Tucker continued to ignore them. "Why didn't you trap her?"

"Couldn't make a big scene," Danny responded as he looked at Tucker. "Besides, she might be benign."

"A benign ghost?" Sam questioned. "Are you sure?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong yet. The ones last night were troublemakers."

"Odd sentiment from a ghost hunter," Sam smirked. "What happened to ripping them apart, molecule by molecule?"

"Have you been reading my dad's college papers again?" Danny laughed. "Even he doesn't believe that anymore?"

"Ember, you must remember," Tucker screeched as he jumped between the two.

Rolling his eyes, Danny gave Tucker a hard shove on the shoulder to alert him to his surroundings. As if waking from a daze, Tucker blankly stared at him.

"Look, Tuck," Danny said. "I have tickets to the concert tomorrow night. Since Sam is not up for it, I can give you one."

"Really?" Tucker beamed. "Thanks, man."

As Tucker stared down at the ticket, he failed to notice Danny approach Star and Valerie. Danny smiled as he handed the ticket over to Star, surprising both Sam and Tucker.

"Star?" Tucker exclaimed. "You gave the other ticket to Star?"

"She asked about it the other day," Danny shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

Tucker and Star both glared at each other.

"I can handle it, Foley," Star smirked.

"So can I," Tucker grimaced.

Turning on her heel, Star walked away with Valerie. Tucker glowered after the retreating females, while Danny turned to a bemused Sam.

"She gave him a pity date last year," Sam explained. "Apparently it did not go well."

"Star is the most demanding, self-centered girl I have ever met," Tucker retorted. "She treated me like her personal slave for the entire week before the date, then dumped me as soon as it was over."

"I'm sure the two of you can behave for one night," Sam smiled. "And if not, I'll remember to visit your grave every week."

Danny snickered while Tucker frowned. "What will you two be up to then?"

"A night of horror and screams," Sam proudly spoke. Seeing the confusion on Tucker's face, Sam sighed. "A monster movie marathon."

"About time you started dating again, Sam," Tucker replied. "Good luck, Danny. You're going need it with this one."

"Nice to know I have the best friend seal of approval."

"Hey, I don't give it out lightly," Tucker smiled, "but the ticket was I nice touch."

"I'm still here, you two," Sam said as she tapped her foot.

"We know," Tucker grinned. "Sam likes the really dark chocolates."

"Oh, so funny."

"I thought so."

Danny rolled his eyes as the two continued to bicker. Even after knowing the two friends for weeks, he still did not understand how they were so close.

* * *

><p>Ember stared up at the high school. One of the only things she could remember from her previous life was her hatred of the place. She had retained her revulsion of authority, and school was nothing but authority.<p>

"Let's rock," she told her band. The drummer smirked as he began setting the beat. It was her oldest song, but it was the most effective for their current purposes.

"Yeah!" Ember began singing. "Oh!"

Inside Casper High, the sound of music began to fill the halls. An eerie red glow began to appear in the eyes of the students.

"Ember," one whispered. Soon others began to whisper her name. Gradually the whispers turned into shouts. "Ember!"

"Say my name," Ember demanded as the student body of Casper High flooded out the main doors.

"Ember. Ember!"

Ember smiled in ecstasy as the youth of Amity Park chanted her name.

"Common Sense!"

Ember glared at the bald man approaching the flatbed truck. How dare this old man challenge her?

"Hey, old man," she sneered. "You think you can stop us?"

"Young lady," Mr. Lancer frowned. "I may not have a say over you, but these youths are under my care. You will not disrupt the education of my adolescent charges."

"You hear that, people," Ember smirked. "This windbag is trying to ruin our little party."

"She's right," Dash replied. "I say we get him."

The others began to murmur in agreement. Their eyes began to glow even brighter. As one body, their focus was completely on the vice-principal.

"Get him."

"Great Gatsby," Lancer shouted as he started to run from the irate mob.

From the front doors, Danny and Sam watched as Lancer was chased down the street.

"Should I do something about that?"

"I'm sure he could us the exercise," Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam wandered about the deserted school hallways. The janitor was busily tearing down Ember posters.<p>

"Still think she not up to something?"

"Okay, you don't need to rub it in."

Sam smirked at Danny. "Nice to see someone admit when they're wrong."

Danny rolled his eyes as he saw Jazz at her locker.

"Jazz, nice to see you still here," Danny greeted.

"Oh, I just came back for my new Ember CD," Jazz said as she held up the disc case. "Ember said she would autograph for me."

"And you haven't noticed anything odd?"

"Not really," Jazz said as she shut her locker.

"So, the entire school attacking the vice principal is normal?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure he deserved it," Jazz smiled. "Now I need to get ready for the concert."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Maddie told Jazz.<p>

"But Mom," Jazz whined.

"Ember is nothing more than a phantom siren," Maddie explained. "Once the concert is over, your father and I plan on taking care of the little hussy."

"I don't think we can wait that long," Danny said as he zipped up his jumpsuit. "Nearly every kid in town is under her control."

"We've always took care of things behind the scenes," Maddie grimaced, "but we have never dealt with such a large ghostly outbreak before."

"This is so unfair," Jazz yelled. "Why does everything in this family have to deal with ghosts?"

"Jazz," Maddie called after her daughter. Jazz ignored her mother and brother as she stomped up the stairs to her room.

"I think she's under Ember's spell too," Danny grimaced. "So far, I think Sam is the only not affected in some way."

"I wonder why," Maddie commented.

"It might be her intelligence and strong sense of self," Danny suggested.

Maddie smiled at Danny's answer. Ever since his accident, Danny had been really disconnected from the world. He was nearing his father's obsession with ghosts.

"Danny, didn't you and Sam have plans tonight?"

"Yes, but..."

"Your father and I can handle this," Maddie smiled. "Go and enjoy yourself."

Danny was confused by his mother's instructions. His parents had long ago instilled a sense of duty in him, but to have his mother blatantly tell him to ignore a serious ghost threat flabbergasted his sensibility.

"Go have fun," Maddie told her son.

* * *

><p>Danny stared up at the stairs leading to the Manson front door. Despite the weeks of nightly patrols with Sam, he had never entered her home. His only interaction with his parents were the occasional glances when they opened the door for Sam after patrol.<p>

"Hello, Daniel," Jeremy Manson greeted as he opened the door for the boy. "Samantha will be down momentarily, but I would like to have a word with you."

Upstairs, Sam scowled as her mother sorted through her closet. She had not even planned on telling her parents about Danny except the movie marathon ran long past curfew. Now, she was sure her father was interrogating Danny downstairs while her mother 'helped' her. At least her mother had not tried a pastel dress yet.

"Oh, this would be darling," Pamela cooed as she pulled out a dress. Sam would have admitted it was a good choice, but it was way too much for just going to the movies.

"This isn't even a real date," Sam pleaded. "We're just going to the movies."

"It never hurts to make a good impression."

"What happened to all the distrust from last night?"

Pam sighed and placed the dress back in the closet. "Sam, I know you may find this hard to believe, but your father and I only wants what best for you. After Gregor hurt you, we were afraid..."

"Danny is nothing like that idiot Elliot Gregor," Sam interrupted.

Pam gave Sam a sympathetic smile. The closest she had ever been to her daughter was when she had come home crying after a date with Gregor. They had spent the whole night not talking.

"I'm sure, Sammy-kins," Pam smiled. "So how about this one?"

Sam looked up at the outfit her mother had pulled out and laughed. It was one of the typical ensembles she wore everyday.

"Maybe you do have a sense of humor."

Sam eventually made her way downstairs to see Danny and her father have a civil conversation in the family room.

"Sam," Danny greeted as he rose from the couch.

"Ready to leave?"

Danny looked up at Mr. Mason who gave a polite nod. "Just be back as soon as the movie is over."

* * *

><p>Maddie scanned the crowd with her Fenton Binoculars. They looked normal enough for rebellious teenagers, but with a mind controlling pop diva, anyone could a potential threat.<p>

"I don't know, Jack," Maddie sighed. "Even if we wait until after the concert, there's still bound to be a crowd."

"Maybe Danny could help?"

Maddie frowned. She had been hoping to leave Danny out of this completely.

"You're right," Maddie sighed. "He's the only one that can get close enough without hurting anyone."

Jack picked up his cell phone and called his son.

On the other end of the line, Danny was annoyed by the buzzing of his phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sam asked.

"I was supposed to have the night off."

"I doubt your parents would call if it wasn't important."

With a grunt, Danny answered the phone. Jack quickly explained the trouble the large crowd of people presented.

"Too many people could get hurt if we tried anything," Jack said as Maddie was again looking through the crowd.

"Jazz!" she shouted. "Oh, when I get her home, she will have wished for the Fenton Stockade."

"Jazz is there?" Danny asked and glanced over at Sam. Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath. "Come pick us up at the theater."

Hanging up his phone, he gave Sam an apologetic glance.

"I am so sorry about this."

"Don't be," Sam replied. "Maybe you'll realize how much people need you now."

"I'm just a kid."

"With super powers. Danny, you can be what every kid dreams of being, a real superhero."

Danny thought about Sam's statement until his parents arrived in the Fenton RV.

* * *

><p>The Fenton RV pulled up to the concert amphitheater. Sam watched as Danny's parents again checked their equipment.<p>

"Never had an audience before," Maddie said as she pulled on the hood of her jumpsuit. "Better just use the Fenton Pistols."

"And after I fully charged the bazookas," Jack whined. He handed Sam a thermos. "We're probably safer with you having this."

Sam was a bit embarrassed thinking back to how the kickback had knocked her off her feet the other day. Danny had laughed but reassured her that he took almost a year to even hit the target.

"Danny is already inside," Maddie said as she took one last look at the ghost radar.

Sam smiled at the thought of Danny using his ghost form tonight. It almost made up for standing her up for their date. Almost.

Inside the amphitheater, Ember was euphoric. The intensity of the multitude was sharply increasing her power. Thoughts of controlling the globe rose her mind but were quickly dismissed. She did not care to rule the world; she only wanted to always feel this beloved. It was a completely addicting sensation.

"Hey, no hit wonder," a voice called above the din. Opening her eyes, Ember saw a strange ghost hovering above the crowd.

"Take a hike," she called back. "This is my haunt."

"I like to see you try," Danny called back as he charged the stage. With a half smile, Ember stoked her guitar and directed an ecto blast toward the newcomer.

Danny barely managed to dodge the attack, but his confidence was shakable. He continued on his course, much to Ember's disdain. She had hoped to avoid any more complications after dealing with the Fenton brat.

"Guys," she snapped at her band, "lullaby."

Nodding in acknowledgement, they toned done the music to a near whisper. Danny paused as the people below him began to sway slowly. A few had even slumped down on the ground.

"Thought we could use a bit of privacy," Ember smirked at Danny's amazement. She hated to lose the chanting of the crowd, but she could not afford to reveal her ghostly nature.

Ember glared at the ghost boy circling above the crowd.

Strumming a few chords on her guitar, she attempted to blast her airborne opponent. He nimbly dodged most of the attacks, but it was impossible to approach the stage.

"This isn't working," he mumbled to himself. He scanned the crowd for Sam or his parents, but they were trapped in the mosh pit. "They'll never make it to the stage at this rate."

"Hey, dipstick," Ember taunted from the stage, "how about I turn it up a notch."

Adjusting the setting on her guitar, her attacks changed from directed attacks to weaker widespread blasts. Caught in the new wave, Danny was knocked back toward the edge of the amphitheater. Shaking the confusion out of his head, he glared back toward the stage.

"Dude, it's, like, a ghost," one of the bedazzled attendees.

Danny gritted his teeth and turned intangible. Instead flying above the crowd, he went directly through the throng. Spotting his mother, he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her above the crowd. Maddie was briefly shocked by Danny's action but quickly composed herself.

"I can't get anywhere near the stage," Danny informed her. "I'm going try to fly low and pop up beneath her."

"And you want a distraction?"

"Just try to limit the damage? I don't need my debut to highlight much my 'helping' cost?"

"We'll just blame your father," Maddie smirked. She dropped back into the crowd, thankful it was a bit thinner here. Looking for a possible distraction, she noticed she had a clear shot at the speakers.

"Sorry, Danny," she sigh as she sighted her blaster. Taking the shot, she cleaning destroyed the large speaker. Bits of shrapnel fell onto the stage causing several of the ghostly musicians to scatter. Ember growled as she tried to spot her next target.

"Where are you, you little pest?" she hissed. She no longer carried to keep the incident hidden now. Loosing her control over the crowd, she gathered her power for the next attack.

Meanwhile, Sam had managed to climb onto the stage. Pulling out her thermos, she tried to sneak up on the deranged diva.

"And where do you think you're going, girly," a ghost stagehand demanded from behind her.

With a quick spin, she pointed the thermos at the ghost and trapped him inside. She smiled at her first solo capture, but Ember noticed her presence on the stage.

"Oh, you must be the girlfriend," Ember glowered. "I don't know how you're not a vegetable right now, but you're going to a smear on the wall."

"I don't think so," Danny snapped back as he flew up from beneath her and punched her squarely in the jaw. The impact of the blow separated the singer from her instrument. As the guitar sailed above the crowd, Maddie was able blast it from within the crowd. The now liberated multitude cheered at the perceived staged show. In the arc of her flight, Ember began to float in the air.

"You hear that?" she smirked as the flames in her hair grew larger. "The more they chant, the stronger I get."

"Sam!"

"Kinda busy," Sam shouted back as she was fending off the rest of the band. She had already captured the drummer, but now the bass guitarist was trying to bash her with his guitar.

Ember was now using ectoplasmic blast from her hands. While it did not have the flair of her favorite weapon, she did enjoy the feel destroying the pesky do-gooder by herself. Gloating over her opponent, Ember was surprised when she was shot in the back.

"Gotcha," Jack beamed as he finally arrived at the front of the crowd. The momentary distraction allowed Danny grab Ember by the legs. He tossed her back to the stage. Jack smiled as he pulled out his thermos and pointed at the downward falling singer.

"Say goodnight," Danny smiled as Ember entered the capturing grasp of the Fenton Thermos.

"I'll get you for this, ghost twerp," Ember shouted as she pulled into the thermos.

"It's Phantom," Danny shouted back. "Danny Phantom."

The crowd by now were completely freed from Ember's control. The stared up at the boy floating above the stage. Several were gasping at the ghost boy. Blinking, Danny and Jack looked at each other.

"Oh no," Danny mockingly shouted. "Please don't trap me, mighty ghost hunter."

"What?" Jack puzzled before he finally caught on to Danny's plan. Aiming his Fenton pistol at Danny, he fired wilding about his son. "I, Jack Fenton, will rip you apart, molecule by molecule, ghost boy."

"Hamming it up, are we?" Danny laughed as he flew away into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Danny and Jazz watched the news during breakfast. Finally free of Ember's thrall, Jazz had returned to usual grumpy self.<p>

"Last night's concert turned into a real specter-ical," Tiffany Snow beamed in her usual bubbly manner. "While the youth of Amity Park enjoyed the melodies of pop diva Ember McLain, several concert goers claimed to have witnessed a ghostly sight."

Danny slowly crunched his cold cereal as he watched a reporter interview a nondescript teenager.

"How's the headache?" Danny asked with a mouthful of cereal.

Jazz glared daggers at her younger brother. After Ember's capture, she had become free of the spectral diva's control, but the experience had left her with a tremendous hangover.

"Do you mind chewing quieter?"

"A spokesman for Dalv Records released a statement this morning," Tiffany said as she again appeared on screen. "We regret that the incident at Amity Park has left Miss McLain emotional devastated. The remainder of the Smoldering Cinders tour will unfortunately be cancelled until further notice."

"Ember McLain was unavailable for additional comment. Her current whereabouts have not been disclosed, but her spokesman has said she is recovering from the encounter."

"In related news, local ghost hunters Jack and Dr. Maddie Fenton have proven the existence of a growing ghost infestation in our beloved city. The specter that some have called Inviso-Bill has caused a ghost frenzy. The Fentons has reported an increase in the sell of their Fenton Works merchandise..."

"Inviso-Bill!" Danny shouted to Jazz's dismay. He turned off the television and fumed as he cleaned his dishes. After returning Sam home last night, they made plans to meet up at the mall later with Tucker. He would have to talk to her about his new moniker beforehand.

"Danny, you shouldn't take it so seriously," Jazz tried to comfort her agitated brother. "You did wreck the amphitheater last night."

"Maybe if you weren't so gaga over Ember you could have reined in Dad some."

Jazz glared at her brother. Due the spell's influence, she had thought the night's activities had only been a light show.

"I have a lab to clean," Jazz replied. Her parents had thought that was adequate punishment for sneaking out.

Danny smirked as Jazz walked down the basement stairs. He headed into den and jumped onto the couch. Flipping through the television channels, most of the local news was still covering the recent ghost sightings. Some were even examining past incidents that were previously unexplained.

"Ghost, ghost, ghost," Danny sighed as he continued changing channels. "Maybe there's something on cable."

A limitless supply of infomercials, cheesy movies, and failed sitcoms awaited him. Sighing in disgust, he turned off the television and closed his eyes. His reprieve was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. Rising from the couch, he moved to greet his guest. Danny was surprised to find Sam outside.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we really didn't get a chance to talk last night," Sam said as she walked inside. "You did kinda just flew off."

Danny gave an embarrassed shrug and mumbled about the crowd.

"Not to mention, it did ruined our date."

"So, it was a real date?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah," Sam blushed. "I mean, I really like you and all."

Danny smiled at Sam's admission. "I really like you too."

The moved closer to each other. Smiling at each other, Danny rested his forehead on Sam.

"How about a rain check on that date?"

"I don't know," Sam mused. "That marathon was a once in a lifetime thing."

"I'm sure Amity Park has more to offer us."

"Not really," Sam smiled.

Continuing to stare at each other's eyes, a single thought crossed both minds. Their blinking began to slow and soon both closed their eyes.

"DANNY!" Jazz called as she climbed the stairs. "Have you seen the ecto-vacuum?"

Jazz paused as she saw the close proximity of the couple. Her cheeks flushed as she turned away embarrassed. "I see you're busy. Maybe it's out in the shed."

The sudden intrusion shocked the two apart from each other. "We should probably head to the mall soon," Danny suggested.

"There's still a few hours before we need to met Tucker. How about I show you my favorite haunt, the Skulk and Lurk?"

"Why not? Aside from the Nasty Burger, I really don't know what Amity Park has to offer."

"Well, Mr. Fenton," Sam smiled. "I will gladly show you about the town."

"Why thank you, Ms. Manson."

* * *

><p>Ember floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. She hated the quiet stillness that surrounded her. She cursed the ghost boy every few minutes. A large boulder exploding before her ended her stupor.<p>

"Watch it!" a deep voice called to her. "You're heading into my firing range."

Ember glared at the shiny metallic figure on the larger floating rock.

"You just tried to shoot me!"

"If I was aiming for you, I wouldn't have missed."

Ember narrowed her eyes at him. His arrogant stance radiated confidence in his previous statement.

"Look, sorry for snapping," Skulker apologized. "I'm trying to calibrate this new gun."

"Boys and their toys," Ember laughed. "Just watch where you're pointing it."

"Oh, I already a target in my sights," Skulker grinned. "An annoying little whelp, Danny Fenton."

Ember paused when he heard the name. "Fenton. I think he's calling himself Phantom now."

"He can call himself my new rug for all I care. I think I'll place it in front my fireplace."

"Kinky," Ember smiled. "I'm Ember McLain."

"Skulker."

"What kind of music are you into?"


	3. Scattered Images

Chapter 4 - Scattered Images

"Cue opening splash. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hi, and welcome to a special edition of Amity Park Nightly. I am Shelly Makamoto. For the past several weeks, our city has been plagued by a surge of ghosts. Once merely the fodder of campfire stories, the spectral rogues have quickly made Amity Park the ghost capital of the globe. With us tonight is an expert who will hopefully shed some light on this troubling issue. Professor Madeline Fenton, glad you come on the show tonight.

"It's my pleasure, Shelly," Maddie beamed with a bright smile, "but please call me Maddie."

"Okay, Maddie," Shelly smiled. "First, do you have any theories why ghost should be appearing now?"

"Ghosts generally haunt familiar settings. A large city would normally have several individuals with deep bonds to their former lives. I would suspect Amity Park already had a large ghost population that had previous been unseen. The recent appearance of a particular ghost has seemed to energize their activities."

"You are referring to Inviso-Bill."

"Yes, Inviso-Bill," Maddie repeated with a slight smirk. "Most of the more violent ghosts appeared to be linked to his presence."

"Fascinating," Shelly smiled as she turned away from her guest to the camera. "When we come back, we will take a more in-depth look our supernatural residences."

* * *

><p>Tucker stretched in the large overstuffed chair in the Manson media room. Like most of the population of Amity Park, he watched the ghost report with interest. He barely remembered anything from the Ember concert except waking up cuddling Star. The two had made an agreement to never talk about it under pain of Foley's long and painful death.<p>

"You want anything, Tuck?" Sam asked as she filled a bucket with popcorn.

"I'm good," Tucker sighed contently. "I can't wait till they start showing the Inviso-Bill clips."

"Wow, I didn't know you were a fan," Sam laughed as she jumped back into her seat.

"You kidding. I'm a founding member of the Ghost Boy Fan Club." Tucker held up a black and white ID card.

Sam rolled her eyes as Tucker's proud display.

"By the way, where is the new boyfriend?"

"Danny's probably down at the studio with his parents," Sam replied.

On the television screen, the commercial break had ended as the local reporter came on the air.

"Welcome back. Now, Maddie, how is it that a distinguished physics professor such as yourself become such an authority on ghosts."

"My husband, Jack, comes a long line of supernatural experts. For generations, the Fentons having been hunting ghosts."

"Is this the same Jack Fenton who was laughed out of academia due to his theories on ectoplasmic energy principles?"

"Yes," Maddie said as she narrowed her eyes. "The review board of Madison was not exactly open to the idea of ghosts."

"And now most anti-ghost weapons are powered by those same theories."

"Yes, we have developed technology to use ectoplasm harvested from spectral residue. From our Fenton pistols to the Fenton thermos, ectoplasm is the best means of defense against ghost."

"And you're weapons only effect ghosts?"

"The less powerful ones are limited to ghosts, but some are augmented with more dangerous elements."

Tucker noticed the reporter become a bit hesitant to continue this line of questions and quickly moved onto the subject of ghost hunting history.

"Why won't they just get to the good stuff?" he complained.

"This is interesting," Sam shushed him.

Tucker scowled back at Sam and crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

><p>Above the city, Danny Phantom continued his patrol with Jazz riding his scooter below. She had wanted to take her car, but Jack had decided it needed a few upgrades. She hoped it would still be drivable once he was finished.<p>

"Danny, this is hopeless," Jazz complained into the Fenton phones. "We're not going to find him."

"Usually he shows up when I don't want him," Danny sighed. "We've checked every warehouse on this side of town."

"Yeah, but I see some old friends," Jazz frowned as a motorcycle speed past her. "Looks like Johnny and Kitty are out for a joyride again."

"As long as they stay out of trouble, let them."

"You didn't have them try to trap you in the Ghost Zone," Jazz growled.

"Kitty apologized."

"Not enough."

Danny sighed as he continued to hunt for the Box Ghost. If they could catch him, he was supposed to make a guest appearance during his mother's interview. If not, then Danny would have to think of something. Seeing Johnny's motorcycle reminded him of his early experiences as a half ghost.

* * *

><p>"Leave my sister alone," Danny shouted as he punched a ghost called Johnny 13. For days he warned Jazz about Johnny. He suspected he the guy was creep but a ghost determined to possess his sister with the spirit of his dead girlfriend was a bit much.<p>

"And have my girl trapped back in the Ghost Zone, fat chance. Shadow!"

Rising from the ground, Johnny's shadow flew toward Danny. It growled as it began to swipe its claw down his front. Dodging, Danny attempted an upper cut, but his fist merely phased through the shadow.

"I can't touch you," he shouted at the grinning Shadow. "Why can't I touch you?"

"Now while he's busy," Johnny smiled as he turned to the stunned Jazz. He began to place Kitty's clothes back on her.

"No," Danny shouted as a ectoplasmic energy blast shot out of his fist. The blast connected with Shadow and slammed it into the laboratory wall.

"A new ghost power," Danny smirked as he saw the distract Johnny absorb his shadow again. "Now we're talking."

"Danny?" Jazz mumbled as Kitty's spell began to weaken again.

"Listen, punk," Danny shouted as he charged his ghost blast. "I'll say it again. Leave my sister alone."

"Oh, crud," Johnny sighed as the blast knocked him back into the Fenton portal.

Danny flew down to his sister as the red leather jacket, scarf, and ring began to fade away.

"What happened?" Jazz mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Dad was right."

"What?"

"Nothing, we'd better get you to bed."

* * *

><p>Danny smiled as the memories of his past faded from his mind. A trail of dust followed behind the retreating couple.<p>

"Let them have their fun," Danny grinned. "Besides, I think I've found our target."

"Finally, Jazz exclaimed.

Danny and Jazz began tracking a large box floating down the street.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted as the box stopped in his hands. Several other boxes surrounded him in midair. "Behold the my awesome power over all things square and cardboard."

"Is he serious?" Jazz asked as she braked the scooter.

"Unfortunately," Danny sighed as he pointed the Fenton Thermos at the unsuspecting ghost. Turning on the capture beam, he easily pulled the ghost into the canister. The boxes immediately crashed into the street, spilling their contents.

"How do you hope to keep trapped in this cylindrical vessel?"

"Be quiet," Danny replied as he gave the thermos a quick shake. "How much time do we have?"

"Five minutes," Jazz answered. "Go on ahead."

"Okay." Danny took off into the sky. Jazz smiled as she watched Danny fly away.

* * *

><p>Maddie slipped a cup of water during a break in the interview. Lowering the cup, she sighed as she spotted Jack pace nervously.<p>

"Jack, you don't need to be so nervous," Maddie tried to comfort her husband.

"I'm not nervous," Jack complained. "I'm just a little upset that they didn't want to talk about John Fentonightingale, founder of the Fenton ghost hunting tradition."

Maddie patted Jack's back encouragingly. He had been dejected about Maddie being interviewed and not himself. While Maddie was as much as an aficionado as anyone he knew, she had only taken up ghost hunting since joining the Paranormal Club along with Vlad in college. Even his teething ring had been shaped like a ghost.

"Two minutes, people," a producer shouted as he made his way around the sound stage.

"You better get back," Jack grumbled.

Maddie gave Jack a light kiss and smiled brightly into his eyes.

"Jack, you were the one who taught me the difference between a class-five full-roaming vapor and a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm," Maddie said lovingly. "Without you, I would probably be crunching numbers at some think-tank."

* * *

><p>Madeline huffed as she ran across campus with a backpack full of heavy textbooks. Being a long way from her home in Arkansas, she felt out of place among the "sophisticated" collegiate populace. Looking about the crowded quad, she longed to be accepted. Glancing at a nearby bulletin board, she spotted a posting for a paranormal club in the science building.<p>

"Ectoplasm: Death's Battery," she read. Being a physics major, she found it hard to believe the university would sponsor a paranormal club, let alone allow it to use the science department's resources.

"This must be a joke," she thought, but her curiosity overpowered her skepticism.

Upon entering the room, she was surprised by the number of people attending what she thought would be just a boring lecture.

"What do you think they'll blow up this time?" she overheard a couple in front of her discussing. "Last time they nearly took out the side of the building."

"Dunno," his companion shrugged, "that Fenton kid is anything but predictable. At least his not as boring as his partner."

Madeline was bit confused and was about to question the two when the audience was hushed by the appearance of blacked haired young man on the stage. Like many of the native Wisconsin youths, he was dressed in the regalia of the Packers.

"Ladies and gentleman," he announced. "I am Vlad Masters, President of the University of Wisconsin's Paranormal Club. Tonight's lecture and presentation will focus on the publication of Dr. Egon Spangler of Columbia University, Ectoplasm: Death's Battery."

During the next half hour, Madeline listened intently as the lecturer talked about all the potential uses of ectoplasm that could be extracted from captured ghosts. While she was disbelieved in the existence of both ghosts and their elemental ectoplasm, she did admire his confidence. When he concluded his speech, she noted that several in the audience had fallen asleep or were engaged in other activities. Only a few had bothered to actually listened his prepared lecture.

"I suppose we should move on to the practical usage portion of this presentation," Vlad sighed.

"Practical?" Madeline nearly shouted as she covered her mouth with hands to hide her shock. She had assumed this would only be a theoretical lecture like most paranormal lectures. How could Vlad possibly prove his theories?

"I will now turn the floor over to my colleague, Jack Fenton."

"Thanks, V-man," a larger young man smiled as he left his seat and leapt onto the stage. Like his friend, his hair was black but much darker, but he wore a orange shirt with tight black pants. Also, while the lecturer was cold and formal, Fenton was jovial and friendly. He even joked with Vlad about his lecture.

"Okay, this is the Fenton Ecto Cannon," Jack explained as he pointed at a target on the other end of the stage. "I am using a vial of ectoplasm extracted by my grandfather, Noah Fenton."

"You did remember to install the limiter?" Vlad asked.

"Of course, Vlady," Jack said as he took aim.

Moments later, the smoke and dust began to settle as the two young men stared out the new large hole in the side of the building while the audience ran in terror out the entrance.

"Uh, Vlad," Jack said as the shock began to wear off.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I think the limiter needs some adjustments."

"Oh, I don't know. I can see the practical applications of an overpower portable arm cannon."

"Really?"

"No, not really," Vlad shouted as he turned to face a penitent Jack. "You told me you tested it."

"I did. It only slightly damaged the test room walls."

"Idiot. The test room walls are made of tempered steel not brick and mortar!"

"Excuse me," a small feminine voice called to the two.

"What?" Vlad snapped. Turning, he saw a dust covered red headed girl from the audience.

"How was any of this possible? Ghosts cannot possibly be real?"

"A skeptic," Jack laughed. "Of course ghosts are real."

"Jack is a true believer," Vlad sighed. "I'm a bit skeptical myself, but those vials of ectoplasm are hard to disprove."

"He has more?"

"Hundreds, last I checked," Vlad answered. "He comes from a long line of ghost hunters, but where are my manners? I am Vlad Masters."

Vlad raised Madeline's hand to his lips and kissed it. She gave a slight blush at the attention she was receiving from the young man.

"Jack Fenton," Jack beamed as he hefted up the Fenton Ecto Cannon in his left arm and extended his right hand the girl.

"Madeline Usher," Madeline greeted. She took Jack's extended hand.

"How are you doing, Maddie?" Jack said as he shook her hand vigorously.

"Maddie?"

"Jack has a bad habit of giving out pet nicknames," Vlad sighed. "I've tried to correct him of it, but he never listens."

"No, that's okay," Madeline smile. "My sister used to call me Maddie growing up."

"Well, how about I explain to you the ecto power converting properties of this little beauty?" Jack said as he handed the weapon to Madeline.

With childlike enthusiasm, Jack began to show the complex circuitry to Madeline. She pointed out a few design flaws that accounted for the overpowered blast. Jack scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Now how did I miss that? Maddie, you sure are a life saver. I would have spent all night look for that glitch. How about joining up with Vlady and me?"

"We could use more regular members," Vlad added. "Most of the people here today were looking forward to the grand finale."

"I'll think about it," Madeline smiled.

"FENTON!"

"It's the dean," Vlad gulped. "Meet you back at the dorm, Jack."

"Later, V-man," Jack said as the two boy ran out of the large hole in the building. A minute later, a balding man burst through the double doors of the lecture hall.

"Where are they?" he demanded of Madeline.

She pointed out the large hole. With a growl, the man again gave chase of his quarry.

* * *

><p>"Did you have any experience with ghosts prior to your arrival at Amity Park?" Shelly asked.<p>

"I meet my first during a trip with my in-laws, " Maddie laughed. "They thought it was best if I understood their family traditions."

"It must have been quite an ordeal," Shelly probed.

"No, they were quite professional," Maddie answered.

"Any chance we might have a demonstration of your ghost hunting techniques?"

"I had hoped to show an actual ghost but..."

"Pstt," a voice hissed in her ear. Looking at her feet, a Thermos phased through the floor.

Maddie smiled as she picked up the cylinder. "I will need my husband to assist me."

Maddie waved for Jack to join her on the set. With a smile, Jack pulled out his Jack-of-nine-tails and walked up to Maddie. Maddie release button.

"I am the Box Ghost. Bewa..."

He was interrupted as Jack captured him with the Jack-of-nine-tails.

"I would like to introduce you to an ectoplasmic apparition of post-human consciousness," Maddie explained.

"I have a name, you know," the Box Ghost grumbled.

"Most ghosts have an obsession that ties them to this plane of existence," Maddie continued to explained while ignoring the Box Ghosts protests. "Judging by his choice of name, the particular specter has a fixation upon packing materials."

"That seems a bit absurd," Shelly said edging away from the captured ghost who given up struggling against his restraints.

"No more than an individual suffering from an obsessive-compulsive disorder," Maddie replied. "Perhaps the only difference between mortal and ghostly compulsions is that a ghost solely exists for its compulsion."

"Fascinating," Shelly nodded. "Now, what about their powers?"

"Typical ghost powers include flight, invisibility, and intangibility," Maddie explained while the Box Ghost nodded in the background. "Some ghosts also develop ectoplasmic blasts, teleportation, duplication, and a host of other abilities."

"Now, how does this specter differ from the self proclaimed defender of Amity Park, Inviso-Bill?"

Maddie frowned at the questioned. The Fentons had fervently maintained that the ghost known as Inviso-Bill was menace to the general populous.

"I imagine Inviso-Bill is a higher developed poltergeist," Maddie explained. "To date, he has displayed increased strength, agility, and ectoplasmic projections such as spikes, spheres, and shields. I suspect he is a fairly new ghost since most of his battles lacks any strategy."

"A harsh criticism indeed," Shelly smiled. "Well, I believe we have run out time. Professor Fenton, thank you for your time. We will leave you now with these scenes of the recent ghost activity of Amity Park."

"And clear," the producer announced.

"Thank you again, Maddie," Shelly smiled as she shook Maddie's hand. "If these ghost attacks continue, my supervisor may want a follow-up after the mayoral elections."

"I will have to check with my schedule," Maddie smiled, "but I would be delighted."

* * *

><p>"Lacking strategy?" Danny questioned from the back seat of the Fenton RV. "I have like three seconds to access the situation before I have a ghost snake trying to squeeze me to death."<p>

"Let's face it, honey," Maddie sighed, "you do tend to charge rashly even with proper notice."

"And Inviso-Bill? What kind of lame name is that?"

"Danny, as much as you liked Danny Phantom, Inviso-Bill will help maintain your identity."

"Besides," Jack said as he drove down the dark the streets, "at least they didn't spend a full segment showing how you collapsed an abandon warehouse."

Maddie patted Jack's shoulder. It happened a week after Ember's concert. While fighting a nest a ghost rats, Jack had shot out the few remaining supporting structures. If not for Danny answering his call for backup, he would have been buried under the rubble. Unknown to either, a camera crew had been trailing the Fenton RV on the nightly patrol and recorded the most of the fight. After airing the next night, it lead to many questioning the competency of Jack Fenton. They had squelched the allegations by blaming the ghost boy, much to Danny's annoyance.

"What did you do with Boxy?" Danny asked as he slumped down in his chair.

"Oh, I told him to behave himself backstage and let him go," Maddie smiled. "He was so cooperative onstage, I decided to let him off easy."

"I think you all are going soft on those spooks," Jack laughed.

"I seem to recall you handing him a shipping box before he flew off," Maddie smirked.

"So, where's Jazzy-pants, Danny?" Jack gulped nervously. "I thought she be meeting us at the studio?"

"I don't know," Danny answered. "It took longer to find the Box Ghost than we expected. I flew on ahead, and she only had my scooter. I bet she just went home."

Maddie frowned as she dialed her cell phone. Jazz was not answering her own cell, and the house line was busy. It probably meant she answering a swarm calls generated by Maddie's interview.

And indeed she was swamped with various phone calls under the Fenton Works sign.

"Yes, they are serious," she replied into the receiver. "Of course, my mother has an actual doctorate in physics from Madison. Goodnight."

No sooner had she returned the receiver to the cradle, but the familiar chime again alerted her to a potential caller.

"Fenton Works," she sighed. "No, you can go call someone else."

Jazz growled in frustration as her parents and Danny entered through the front door.

"Fenton Works," Jazz almost whined. "No, they don't do birthday parties."

"What kind of cake is it?" Jack asked from the kitchen pass through but was swiftly reward with a swipe to the back of his head by Maddie.

"It's been like this every since I've got home," Jazz complained as she ignored the next caller. "Either it's some prank caller, or a crack pot trying to call in a ghost sighting."

"How do you know they're not real?" Maddie asked.

"Most sound like a movie scene. I write down the few possible ones on the fridge to check out later."

Jazz then gave a Danny a sly smile. "Then there were the third kind. Hoping we could leave that poor ghost boy alone. Not all of them sounded like cute high school girls either."

"Ah, gross," Danny commented as he climbed the stairs as he heard Jazz continue to answer the phone.

In the peace of his room, Danny turned on his computer to check his email. Sure enough, his inbox had an influx due to his mother's appearance on the news. Some he deleted just by glancing at the sender and subject lines. Anything that insulted either his family or himself was probably not worth reading, and he would hear about it tomorrow anyway. Surprisingly, he found an email from Sam's friend, Tucker. He had talked to Tucker a few times, but he could had hardly call him close.

Opening the link, he found an invitation to an Inviso-Bill fan site. It was just too much, but then he saw a name among the registered users. Smiling, he filed out the registration form.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Casper High was abuzz with ghost mania. Ever since the Ember concert, nearly every student had claimed to had seen the famed Sydney Poindexter that haunted the halls of Casper High at night, or one may claimed to have witnessed shadows moving in the darkness.<p>

"I'm telling you I've seen him," Paulina cooed to her gaggle of followers. "I saw the ghost boy. He is so dreamy."

"I hear he can lift a car with one arm," Dash told the Kwan as they busily stuffed a smaller freshman into a locker. "Imagining all the bullying he could do."

Danny tried to ignore all the hubbub as he emptied his backpack into his locker. He had been the ghost freak once before, and once the newness faded he would once again be that "Fenton kid."

Finding his way to the safety of homeroom, he quickly took the seat next to a doodling Sam.

"Your mom was something else last night," Sam commented, not looking up from her notepad. "I'm surprised she didn't wear her jumpsuit."

"Aunt Harrie would never let her hear the end of it if she had," Danny replied as he pulled out his notebook for Lancer's class. "I hope you consider yourself informed about the growing ghost crisis in Amity Park."

"Nice one, ghost boy," Sam smiled as she began to shade her drawing. "The only crisis I'm worried about is concerning the Fenton gene for poor aiming."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Sam and then a small smile formed on his lips.

"I suppose I'll just have to let the gothic1 help me then."

"Tucker," Sam hissed as she lowered her pencil. "I only joined that site so he could have enough people so the forum boards wouldn't close it."

"Sure," Danny laughed. "So when did you become an Inviso-freak?"

"Please tell me you made that up?" Sam pleaded.

"Afraid not," Tucker beamed as he joined two with his PDA in hand. "I coined the term last night. I thought it was rather catchy."

"Tucker, what am I going to do with you?"

"Relax, Sam," Tucker reassured her. "Even a few of the A-listers can be called Inviso-freaks. I saw Paulina making a shrine in her locker to him this morning."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"How about I help to your mind off this?" Danny suggested.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sam asked. "The last time you tried to take me out on a date did not entirely go as planned."

"Nothing planned this time," Danny replied. "Just a little walk around the park after school."

"Okay," Sam sighed. It was simple, but it would give them time to themselves.

"Class, settle down," Lancer announced as he rose with ringing of the bell. "I hope you are prepared for your midterm on Friday."

His lips curled into a sadistic smile at the sound of his students' groans. He noted the few he expected to outperform the mundane expectations of the curriculum. After instructing most the class since they were freshmen, there were few surprises left in this current batch. Then came Danny Fenton. A bit flakey at times, he had potential if he would show more focus.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer called on Danny as he tried to slide down into his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you please recite from where we stopped yesterday?"

Danny sighed and rose from his desk. Turning to the dog-eared page, he began to dictate the lines with little emotion. From his desk, Lancer closed his eyes in disappointment. He had hoped for some feeling, but obviously the works of Poe did not speak to the boy. However, one of the students seemed enthralled in the words. Or maybe it was speaker, he mused.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said once Danny finished. "For the remainder of the class, you will write an essay about what the poet is trying to communicate."

Lancer started to grade papers from another class as the students began to scribble their essays. He would occasionally lift his eyes to assess his progress. Most would only give simple superficial analysis of the prose. His only hope was the Manson girl, but she was usually dark and depressing.

Time slowly ticked away on the wall clock. Once the period ended, they placed their essays on Lancer's desk as filed out into the hallway. After the last sheet was laid to rest upon the stack, he lift the papers and neatly straightened stack. His second period filled their seats with the grace of a gaggle of geese.

"Here we go again," Lancer inwardly sighed.

* * *

><p>Nearly sleeping, Sam leaned against behind the gymnasium. She had ditched her last period, but no one would really miss her. How she had ended up in Home Economics was beyond her, but she suspected her meddling mother's hand was involved.<p>

Alone in her thoughts, she smiled as the felt sun radiate on her face. While nocturnal in nature, she did enjoy a few ventures out into the daylight. It helped to chase away the nightmares.

"How's it going, babe?"

And suddenly her peaceful reprieve was shattered. Opening her eyes, she saw the snarky face of her platinum blonde ex-boyfriend Elliot Gregor.

"Get lost, jerk," Sam said as she tried to return to her tranquil state.

"Don't be like that, Sammy-kins," Elliot cooed, "you know you're the only girl for me."

"Funny," Sam nearly growled, "I recall you saying the same thing to Valerie last spring."

"Well, you were giving me the cold shoulder back then," Elliot pout as he tried to approach Sam. "I need to someone to warm me back up."

"We are done here, Elliot," Sam sighed wearily. "Go find someone else to pester."

"So now you're into creepy ghost boys now?" Elliot sneered as he turned his back. "Well, I guess it was only a matter of time. At least he has a hot sister. And his mom. Man, I would love to tap that..."

Elliot never got to finish his statement as blast from an Fenton Ecto Blaster landed inches from his toes. Pausing, he looked to see a very irate Jazz Fenton standing over him.

"Oops. I thought I saw the Inviso-Bill out here," she coldly stated as she holstered her weapon. "You might consider dying your hair."

"I'll get right on that," Elliot said with a nervous smile before he dashed inside the school.

"Jerk," Jazz hissed before looking over at a teary eyed Sam. "Are you okay?"

"No," Sam truthfully answered. "I really don't want Danny to see me like this."

"It's okay," Jazz sat down next to the girl. "I take it he was your first."

"And he won't leave me alone," Sam nearly wailed. "He's always trying to get back together. Sometime we almost do, but now Danny's come along."

Jazz smiled reassuringly at the younger girl. She remembered the days after her ordeal with Johnny 13, and she still would rather see him on the business end of ecto cannon.

"Sam, my goof ball little brother is hardly Prince Charming," Jazz smiled.

"Maybe I don't want Prince Charming," Sam whispered. "What if all I need is him?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. The girl was obviously smitten, but she could hardly begrudge Sam. Well, she might be a bit jealous of the younger girl.

* * *

><p>"And your mom makes all her own dresses?" Danny said incredulously.<p>

"I think she has a loom somewhere upstairs for the fabrics," Sam laughed. "If she didn't like my taste in clothes, she would probably make my outfits as well."

Walking through the park, Sam had found herself opening up to Danny about her family. She had previously revealed to him the nature of her family's economic status which had not affected him as much as it had Tucker. Danny knew about trying to hid family secrets from others.

"I still can't picture your dad as grease monkey though," Danny laughed as they crossed over a bridge.

"You wouldn't if you had heard Mom fussed at him the last time he had forgotten to change before coming up from the garage," Sam chuckled. "There were grease stains nearly all the way up the stairs before he noticed."

Danny looked up at a cloud as he as he tried to correctly formed his next question. Tact was not a strong Fenton trait, and he feared he sometimes fell prey to that habit.

"So what hidden talents do you have, Miss Manson?"

"What?"

"Well, apparently your mother is a seamstress, and your dad is a mechanic?" Danny replied. "What does that make you?"

"The gardener," Sam smiled. "Dad let me set-up a little greenhouse in the backyard when I was eight. It's probably the only hobby that has my parents' approval."

"You are so going to have to show this to me," Danny said. "Is that where you grow all the food for your lunch?"

"Most of it," Sam nodded. "The rest I get from the local grower's markets."

"How long have you been an ultra-re, ah,-re..

"Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian," Sam finished for him. "Ever since eighth grade. My mom had gotten into this real big Kosher kick, and I just decided I had enough with animal cruelty. So I took a stand to not eat any more meat."

"But you're not vegan?"

"I don't go that far," Sam smirked. "At least not, yet, but enough about me, Danny."

"Huh?"

"All we have done since we've left school is talk about me," Sam said as she pointed to an empty bench. "As flattered as that makes me, I'm going to get a swelled head if this continues."

"It's just that you've been hanging out with my family for weeks, and I barely know yours," Danny replied. "I kind of feel they don't like me."

"Well, after my last boyfriend, they have been a bit overprotective."

"Yeah, Tucker told me about Elliot," Danny replied.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Sam hissed.

"None of the details really," Danny said as he put his hands up defensively. "He just mentioned it was a very messy break-up, and that Gregor was a real loser."

"Tucker never really liked the guy," Sam admitted, "but I thought it was just two bulls locking horns for dominance. Hey, wait a minute."

"What?"

"You got me talking about myself again," Sam said as she gave Danny a mock scowl. He tried to look defensive, but his smile made any attempt impossible. He enjoyed learning about the girl, and he wanted to know more about her. She intrigued him like no one else he had ever met.

Before Danny could give any response to her claim, a blue mist was release from his mouth. Agitated, he looked around and saw a swarm of spectral insects flying over the park.

"Looks like I'm back on the clock," he sighed. "How about a rain check?"

"Sure," Sam smiled.

"Thanks," Danny replied and gave her a quick peck on the check. Sam was stunned and did not noticed as he changed into ghostly form. Nor was she alarmed as the park was filled with screams as the people ran from the battle between Danny and the swarm.

Absent-mindedly, Sam rose from the park bench and made her way home. Going through the front door, she ignored the greetings of her parents who looked at each questioningly but were accustomed to the moody nature of their teenage daughter. After closing the door to her room, Sam stare at her reflection in the mirror. She was a Goth, in complete control of her emotions. How come just a little kiss mess her up so much?

The ring of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She never callers and therefore choose to ignore it until her mother gently tapped on her door.

"A young man is waiting downstairs for you," she smiled. "I believe it is that nice Daniel Fenton from the other week."

"Danny? Why is here?"

"I think it has something to do with the extra backpack he was carrying," her mother answered.

"Backpack?" Sam asked. She then realized she must have left it back on the park bench. "I must have forgotten it."

"We should probably rescue the poor boy from your father," Pamela laughed. "I know, why not invite him to dinner. Your grandmother is out playing bingo unfortunately."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ida Manson screamed bingo as threw her hand of cards on a pot of chips.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny smiled nervously across at Sam at the dinner table while Mrs. Manson brought the meal. She had apologized to Danny that the fare did not offer any meat since she found it easier to meet Sam's demands some times than fight each meal. Danny had given her numerous reassurances while Sam tried not die from embarrassment.<p>

"I watched your mother's interview last night," Jeremy said once Pamela sat down. "Very informative. Do you believe your parent will capture the ghost boy?"

"Oh, it's possible," Danny knowing smiled at Sam, "but he is very slippery."

"And once they do, what then?" he asked. "What will become of the lad?"

"A few hours in a Fenton thermos then a trip back into the Ghost Zone," Danny answered. "Same as with every other ghost we catch."

"I see," Sam's father commented. "Is there nothing more permanent that can be done?"

"Permanent?"

"If you just send him to this Ghost Zone, can he simply not escape again?"

"It's possible," Danny admitted thinking back to the numerous foes he had repeated sent back to the Ghost Zone, "but we don't have many other options."

"Why not destroy him?"

"Dad!"

"Honey, are you sure this is a suitable dinner conversation?" Pamela asked worriedly.

"I was merely seeking a professional opinion on the matter," Jeremy replied as he cut into his vegetarian lasagna.

"It's okay," Danny replied. "My family has long discussed the topic and have adopted this 'catch and release' policy. We felt most had obtained a level of consciousness that their destruction would amount to murder."

"Fascinating," Jeremy nodded.

"I'll say," Pamela grumbled. "How about something a bit less gruesome?"

"How is your family adjusting to Amity Park?" Jeremy asked with a nod to his wife.

"Just great," Danny replied. "Actually, my dad grew up in Amity Park."

Sam looked up at Danny. None of the Fentons had mentioned that before. If anything, she had assumed he had been from Wisconsin.

"Really, I don't seem to remember a Jack Fenton going to Casper High," Jeremy commented. "Was he in one of your classes dear?"

"I don't believe so," she hesitantly answered.

"Oh, he didn't go to Casper," Danny replied. "By the time he was old enough for high school, Grandpa Fenton moved just outside its district."

"What about your mother?" Pamela asked. "She appeared so calm and relaxed on camera. She must be used to giving to interviews."

"Her college roommate was a journalism major," Danny answered in-between bites. "I'm sure Aunt Harrie interviewed her hundreds of times."

"I bet all the students on campus must love her," Pamela commented.

"At least until midterms," Danny laughed. "Then she's the Crazy Demon Lady."

Jeremy and Sam tried their laughs with their napkins while Pamela gave them disapproving nods.

"She cannot be as terrible as that?" Pamela asked.

"No, she's worse" Danny replied. "I once saw her make one grad student nearly break down crying once."

Sam stared at Danny in disbelief. Maddie Fenton was always the kindest, gentlest woman she had ever met.

The meal continued as Danny answered question asked by Sam's parents while Sam tried develop psychic abilities to make her parents disappear. While they did not outright embarrass her, it did appear they were trying to humiliate Danny.

"Samantha, can you look in the freezer and get the dessert," Pamela asked her daughter.

Once Sam had left room, Jeremy's eyes narrowed a bit at Danny.

"So, Daniel, what are your intentions concerning my daughter?"

"Sir?"

"This is not the time to play clueless, boy," Jeremy sighed. "I was a teenager once too."

"I don't know what to say," Danny confessed. "I'll never hurt Sam, at least I'll try not to hurt her."

Pamela sipped her coffee to hid her smile. She seemed to recall a stammering Jeremy Manson making a similar speech decades ago.

"Even though I may not see eye to eye with Samantha," Jeremy continued, "she is still my little princess, and I love from the bottom of my heart."

Danny nodded thinking about how his own father treated his sister Jack. He himself had been the instrument used to drive away many of potential boyfriends from the Fenton household.

"Mother, what exactly is this?" Sam asked as she brought in the small black dome.

"I thought you would appreciate a dark chocolate crème cake," Pamela smiled as sliced into the confection and served the first slice to her daughter. "I hope you enjoy it."

After the desert was finished, Sam's parents began to clear the dishes leaving the young couple alone in the living room. A bit startled by the isolation, Sam was wary of any new ploy her parents might attempt.

"That was intense," Danny huffed. "Are they always like that?"

"Yes and no," Sam admitted. "Tucker sometimes gets the cold shoulder, but he was never grilled like a murder suspect."

"Lucky me," Danny sighed. "I think I've had an easier time with Walker."

Sam nodded at the mention of the ghost's name. She had not met that one yet but read his file back at Fenton Works.

"It's getting late," Danny said as he looked up at the mantle piece clock. "I really should get home before curfew."

Sam did not want him to leave but knew he was right. If she wanted to regular midweek visits from Danny, he could not upset his own parent too often.

"I guess this is good night then," Danny smiled as he leaned in closer to Sam.

"Yeah, good night," Sam replied as she closed the gap between their lips.

Suddenly, Ida Manson jubilantly burst through the front of the Manson townhouse while singing songs of her youth. Around her neck rested a lei, and a flashing lights decorated her scooter. She paused in her celebration when she noticed the two astonished teens sitting before her.

"Oh, you must be Sam's boyfriend," she grinned.

"Grandma!" Sam whined.


	4. Familial Faces

Chapter Four - Familial Faces

Nestled on the outskirts of Amity Park, Axion Labs provided the technological careers of the surrounding area. Under normal condition, the teal Axion logo would be proudly displayed, but today was not a normal occasion. A news crew had taken positions around the facility's main entrance. A temporary stage and podium was setup in front of the doors with a large banner reading "Vlad Co." A man in his mid-forties with pre-maturely grayed hair

"I am so glad you joined me this morning," Vlad Masters stated from the podium. "I first want say how I proud I am to be part of the Amity Park community."

Vlad smiled at the cameras as he straightened his notes. After years of acquiring various enterprises, these little displays had become somewhat routine. In a few minutes, he would have these imbeciles eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Now, for the true reason I called this press conference," Vlad beamed. "My friend, Jack Fenton recently returned to Amity Park with his family. As I have not been as bless with a family of mine own, the Fentons have graciously accepted my into their own. The Fentons have given so much and asked for nothing in return. Now I feel obligated to return all the love and affection they have given to me. I would like to announce my intent to start a write-in campaign for mayor of Amity Park."

A collective gasp could be heard among the newscasters. It was true many had tried write-in campaigns in the past, but few had ever been successful. Masters also had the obstacle of being of a nonnative and being relatively unknown to the majority of the populace. He may be a rising star among the rich and famous having acquired his wealth through a few rapid business deals in his late twenties, but his fame was regional to Madison not Amity Park. With only days before the election, the incumbent Ernesto Montez would run practically unopposed.

"Mr. Masters, don't you feel that stating a campaign at this stage in the election would simply be a waste of resources?" Lance Thunder questioned.

"With the number of ghosts running rampage under the watch of Montez, I fear for the safety of my beloved godchildren," Vlad chided the reporter. "While Montez may be a fine mayor dealing with human issues, can he properly deal with these supernatural threats?"

"And you believe that you can?"

"Why of course," Vlad said as he motioned to two men in white suits at the base of the stairs leading up to the stage. The men nodded in recognition and joined Vlad at the podium. With one on either side of him, the reporters noted the larger otherworldly weapons strapped to their backs. Aside from their luminous blue glow, they appeared similar to the typical neon green Fenton ecto-charged weaponry.

"May I present Operatives O and K of the Guys in White, the government's elite anti-ghost agency," Vlad smiled. "They have gladly offered services in eliminating the ethereal threat present in your, I'm sorry, our fair city."

As the camera zoomed tighter into Vlad's smiling face, Maddie Fenton frowned at her television. Vlad was a close friend of Jack, but after the incident, Jack refused to admit Vlad had changed. Ecto-acne was not the only infection Vlad encountered.

"Maddie, did you hear the good news?" Jack shouted as he skidded into the kitchen.

"I sure did," Maddie sighed as she turned off the television. "Sweetie, are you sure Vlad can handle the rigors of public service?"

"Nonsense," Jack beamed. "Why, Vladdy can handle anything life throws at him?"

Maddie closed her eyes and smiled. While she did not share her husband's optimism of their old college friend, his attitude was infectious. She felt his arms wrap around her, encasing her in both warmth and love.

"Isn't it a little early for that kind of stuff?" Jazz asked as she grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Careful, Jazz," Danny laughed as he phased down through the ceiling, "we might end up with another little Fenton running around here."

Maddie rolled her eyes as she listened to her children continue to bicker. She only had another year before Jazz left for college, and then another three until her little Danny left her. Maybe it was bit early to suffer from empty nest, but time had a way of disappearing.

"I better head out," Danny said as he grabbed some Fenton toast out of the toaster. "I said I would met Sam before class to work on this civics project."

"You two are really getting serious," Jack smiled. "Why not give her that ring I gave you?"

"Dad, I'm not going to give her some dumb ring," Danny groaned.

"You're right son," Jack nodded.

"I am," Danny said puzzled, as he looked to his sister for support. Jazz just shrugged.

"You couldn't just give it to her like it was," Jack explained. "That's why I went and had it engraved."

"You didn't," Danny's eyes grew wide as Jack handed him the now engraved class ring. In stylized script, the word "SAM" now boldly pronounced its intended owner. "You did."

"Nothing says 'I love you' like a class ring," Jack stated as he rested a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Even that punk Johnny knew that fact."

"Don't remind me," Jazz groaned from the table. "The fact the ring was possessed by the spirit of his dead girlfriend did not make it any less creepy."

"As much fun as this little family talk can be I really need to go," Danny said as he ran out the door.

"They grow up so fast," Maddie sighed.

"Don't worry, Mom," Jazz smiled. "You'll always have Dad."

Maddie could not help but smile at her daughters quip.

* * *

><p>The lowly construction workers of Axion Labs quickly disassembled the podium and stage following the press conference. The change in management was of little concern to them so long as their pay was not affected. The switch to Vlad Co did not bring the usual rumors of cut backs, lay-offs, or reorganizations. It was if Masters was attempting to maintain the status quo, at least for the time being.<p>

"And remember to vote for Citizen Masters," Vlad beamed to the final reporters as they climbed into the news van and drove away.

When he was the final being left at the front of his new enterprise, Vlad drew in a deep breath. He could smell the hint of chemical fumes the lingered in the air that the air filters failed to remove from the exhaust vents. While he did enjoy the peace and seclusion of his Wisconsin mansion or Colorado chalet, there was something to be said about urban living. After the euphoria had passed, he pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call.

He entered the laboratory and was quickly met by his new head of security of Dr. Damon Gray. The African-American man was competent in his field of security and electronics and clearly an asset to the company.

"I must say it is quite an honor to meet you, Mr. Masters," Dr. Gray greeted with a firm handshake.

"Yes, quite," Vlad smiled, "but please call me Vlad. I trust you have maintained the highest levels of security."

"Oh, yes. This lab is the most secure facility in the nation. We even installed the ghost shield you provided to us."

"What is the approximate area of coverage?" Vlad casually looked at a wall schematic of the plant layout.

"Using the labs own power generators, we can cover the laboratory plus an additional five acres," Dr. Gray explained. "If I was to tap into the city power grid, I expand it another twenty or thirty acres, but I must admit, I really do not understand this technology."

"Then I would suggest you become a quick study," Vlad smiled. "Axion Labs is going to be leader in anti-ghost technology. As my head of security, you may have to deal all sorts of threats to our research."

"Threats, sir?"

"Ghosts, to be blunt. I rather doubt ghosts would like seeing the playing field leveled by humans armed with anti-ghost weapons."

"I see what you mean, Mr. Masters." Dr. Gray received a callous glare from Vlad. "I mean, Vlad."

"I knew you would see it my way," Vlad smiled. "Now, I am expecting a few deliveries shortly. Could you escort me to the loading bay?"

"Sure, Mr. ..., uh, Vlad," Dr. Gray smiled and led Vlad through the meandering corridors of the Axion Labs to the back loading bays. During the walk, the two conversed in a bit small talk about site security where Dr. Gray revealed that he would often bring his daughter, Valerie, on site during his overnight stays so they could have spend some time together. It was at these moments Vlad would hide his face from Damon and remained silent.

"You mentioned the Fentons during the press conference," Dr. Gray said as they arrived at the loading dock. "I hear they are ghost experts themselves. Perhaps you should hire them?"

"I doubt Professor Maddie Fenton would ever leave her precious students," Vlad laughed. "And as for Jack. Well, Jack is simply Jack."

Damon did not know what to make of that last statement but decided to leave it at that when he saw a twelve-year-old girl wearing blue hoodie and orange short. She reach into the pocket of her hoodie pulled out a red cap and stretched it over her raven black hair.

"Excuse me, miss?" Damon asked as he approached the girl. "I'm going to need to see some id."

"Dude, I'm twelve?" she rolled her eyes as large metal boxes began to roll out of the truck containers. "I'm just here with my dad."

"Then I would suggest stay in the truck cabin," Damon sternly told the girl. "This is a secure site, even to a little girl."

"Whatever, old man."

"Old man!"

As the veins on the side of Damon's head began to throb, Vlad coolly approached the two.

"Now, Damon, I'm sure the child is just joshing you," Vlad jovially said as he placed his hand on the girl's head, "but you are quite correct. She should remain in the truck cabin until all of the cargo has been unloaded."

The shook off Vlad's hand and stuck her tongue out at the two older men. She ran off the loading dock and climbed into the cabin of the trucks.

Shaking his head, Vlad offered his apologies to Damon as it had been a Vlad Co employee not an Axion Lab child. Damon understood as his own daughter had gone through her own bratty stage when dealing with strangers.

"What are in all these boxes?" Damon asked as they disappeared down the corridors.

"Just various unfinished projects from my other research labs," Vlad explained. "Quite unstable really. I brought several here for disposal."

"I doubt illegal dumping will win points with the electorate," Damon commented.

"I can assure that everything is on the up and up," Vlad smiled. "Trust me."

Vlad held his hand out to Damon. Somehow, Damon Gray did not feel at ease with this man.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters examined the monitors before him in the darkened room. Drumming his left hand fingers on the console, he ensured the Damon had isolated the lower level laboratories security monitors from rest of the facility. He only barely trusted the man with the task, but he worked with what he had.<p>

Once he ensured that the laboratory was completely secured, he sealed himself inside. Walking to the first of the large metal containers, he typed the security code into the pad on the side of the box. One side of the box fell to the floor revealing several large cylinders. Inside each of the cylinders, a young white-haired boy floated in green fluid. Vlad smiled as he placed a hand on the outer cylinder.

"Soon, my children," Vlad whispered. "Very soon."

"Like they will turn out any better than the last batch," a snide voice said from the shadows.

"No one likes a disagreeable child, Danielle," Vlad chided. "You made a very poor impression on Dr. Gray this morning."

"I'm sorry, but considering my life expectancy I doubt will regret it for very long."

"You have last longer than clone," Vlad reassured her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "And so long as you remain in your human form, you do not degenerate any further."

Danielle just stared at the clones still incubating in cloning chambers. Unlike her, they were the pure clones. The mutations would not happen until the seals were broken and they were exposed to oxygen. She had been among the early trails that resulted with the imperfect clones. Of the first batch, she was only survivor. To be fair, she outlived several generations of clones.

"I am missing only one piece to stabilize the clone DNA," Vlad commented. "I need only a sample of his mid-morph DNA to finish the cloning process."

Vlad continued to unlock all the shipping containers of clones until twelve cloning chambers lined against the far wall. Vlad took a step back to admire his work while Danielle continued monitor security screens. Switching to the upper levels, she watched as Operative O was inspecting a more mundane laboratory. He was hassling a scientist about the nature of his research. Even Danielle could see he was developing rocket engines.

"Perhaps I should pay the Fentons a visit," Vlad said as he straightened his coat lapels. "Have fun while I'm away."

Danielle looked around the gloomy laboratory and scowled at the closing doors. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

* * *

><p>Maddie set a kettle of water to boil after returning home from another grueling day at the university. She adored her students, but there were times she wondered if she should retire from academia and dedicate her time wholly to ghost hunting like her husband. After hearing the whistle of the kettle, she began brewing a pot of tea.<p>

Before she could enjoy her warming respite of tea, the doorbell alerted her to a visitor at the front door. Sighing, she left the kitchen table and walked through the living room to the front door. Upon opening the portal, she was greeted by the smiling face of her college friend, Vlad Masters.

"Maddie, my dear," Vlad beamed as he rubbed his hands together. "How are you?"

"Vlad," Maddie smiled. "Fine. Why don't you come in?"

Vlad entered the Fenton household and took a seat on the sofa. "Is Jack about per chance?"

"I'm afraid Jack is away assignment," Maddie replied. "Someone saw a ghost at the mall."

"Still chasing spooks I see," Vlad laughed. "The man is surely a fountain of youthful enthusiasm."

Maddie frowned at Vlad offhanded insult of Jack but allowed Vlad his little merriment. She offered Vlad a cup of tea, which he graciously accepted. Bringing a simple tea service, Maddie forced a smile as she poured a cup of tea for Vlad.

"So, Vlad, why did you decide to enter politics in Amity Park?" Maddie asked. "You showed little interest back in Wisconsin beyond the local zoning laws."

"I must admit when you left I was greatly hurt, but I understood Jack wanting to return to hometown," Vlad said as he added sugar and milk to the cup. "I see Amity Park agrees with you."

"It has been a bit of an adjustment," Maddie admitted. "Jazz is looking forward to college next year, but I think Danny has found Amity Park very exciting."

"Yes, I heard about the incident at the Ember concert," Vlad sighed. "I do apologize such a sordid encounter occurred due to my attempted benevolence."

"Vlad, how could you be aware that Ember McLain was freakish poltergeist determined to control the youthful minds of Amity Park?"

"Still, she only came to your humble burg at my request," Vlad sipped his tea. Placing the cup down, he looked into Maddie's eyes and smiled. "I trust you have heard about my recent political declaration?"

Glad for the change in topic, Maddie smiled and eagerly discussed the local political climate of the town. Until the recent ghost attacks, the major issues had been the waning jobs market. They talked for several hours until they heard back door open and close.

"Mom, Uncle Vlad," Danny greeted with a big smile. "I knew you were in town, but I thought you would be too busy with this campaign to come by for a visit."

"I'm never too busy my favorite nephew," Vlad said as he rose from the coach and shook Danny's hand. "Your mother was saying how much you have grown to love your new home."

"I would say it's more like someone," Danny blushed.

"Really," Vlad grinned. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Sam," Danny answered, "and, Mom, I was going to ask if it was okay meet up with at the library to work on our civics project?"

"Danny, not that I doubt you, but I would feel much better if this little study session was chaperoned."

"Maddie, perhaps I can be of assistance," Vlad suggested. "Danny my boy, what exactly is this civics projects?"

"We're having a mock election in class," Danny replied. "It's supposed to mirror the mayoral elections but with more than one candidate. Sam and I are researching some the past elections."

"I believe you should leave the past in the past, my boy," Vlad smiled, "and look to the future. I plan turning this city around by protecting from its ghostly invaders."

"Yeah, uh, campaign promises was Tucker's group project," Danny replied as he tried to back away. While he loved his uncle, the guy did disturb him at times.

"Why not invite Sam here?" Maddie compromised. "You can use my access to the universities' databases."

"Really? I'll go call her," Danny said as he left for a bit of privacy.

Maddie smiled after her son and turned back to Vlad. "You're welcome to stay for dinner as well."

"Thank you, my dear, but I must decline," Vlad said. "I can stay but few more moments then I must return to Axion Labs. So much paperwork to finish with new acquisition, and then I have a campaign to get under way with only days until the election. You understand I hope."

"I do, Vlad," Maddie nodded. "Can you stay until Jack comes home? He will be so sore to have missed you."

"Oh, I trust you will be seeing a lot more me in the days to come."

* * *

><p>Danielle bounced a ball off the wall of the dark grey wall of the laboratory where she had been confined. Vlad had given her access to all forms of entertainment, but she had found this game the most amusing after being trapped for nearly twenty-four hours. She hated the solitude and was tempted to release one of the clones for their company.<p>

Unfortunately, they were the perfect children that Vlad had waited so long to unleash. He only need the final piece of the original to complete the clones, and it was her job to retrieve it. The odds were not entirely in her favor either. She could already feel the strain of remaining in her ghost form for too long but forcing the Phantom give his mid-morph DNA could prove too much for her. Vlad may have to sacrifice one of his perfect little clone to finish the job.

"I trust you are having a pleasant time," Vlad said as the lab doors closed behind him.

"It is so boring down here," Danielle whined. "Can't I go out, just for a little while?"

"Not until I say so," Vlad snapped. "The election is in a mere fifteen hours, and once I have finished that little detail, we will begin phase two."

"Yes, sir," Danielle continued to bounced against the wall. "Can we go home now?"

"Home?" Vlad questioned. "My dear, you are to remain here and guard your sleeping brothers."

"You mean I have to stay in the dark hole until you get the rest of Phantom's DNA?"

"No, you will also be helping me further my plans," Vlad grinned. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to make an appearance at City Hall."

"Fine," Danielle grumbled.

Vlad grinned as he left the irritated girl behind. All the pieces were falling perfectly into place.

* * *

><p>"This is Shelly Makamoto, covering the Amity Park mayoral election," the female reporter smiled for the camera. "Early results do not look good for latecomer Vlad Masters as incumbent Mayor Ernesto Montez is leading by a sizeable margin."<p>

Vlad smiled as stood at the top of the steps of City Hall. An ominous thundercloud hovered over the city and threatened to cause a downpour at any moment. He stared up at the civic center where the polling was occurring. What none noticed that the cloud was made of numerous shadowy figures, and they began to rain down upon the voters. One by one, the voters were overshadowed by the spectral fiends.

"Hanging chads, in all my days of reporting I've never seen such a turn around," Shelly reported as the day progressed. "Dark horse Vlad Masters has just won by a landslide."

Turning away from the civics center, she saw Vlad had already set up a podium atop the stairs of City Hall. She did not know much about the man, but he was definitely a cocky one. Even Montez was not arrogant to assume victory and make an acceptance speech here.

"Mayor-elect Masters, at Axion Labs you made several campaign promises concerning the recent ghost activity?" Shelly Makamoto asked.

"Yes, Miss Makamoto," Vlad smiled. "I first need to consult my new Spectral Security Consultant, Jack Fenton."

* * *

><p>Jack nervously paced around the antechamber of the chairman's office of Axion Lab. After hearing Vlad's acceptance speech, Jack had immediately accepted the position of Spectral Security Consultant.<p>

"Relax, Dad," Danny comforted his father from the confines of the nearby couch. "It's just Uncle Vlad."

"I know, but this is such an honor," Jack hysterically whizzed. "The Fenton will be rubbing elbows with the mayor."

"I would not consider that great an honor, Dad," Jazz sighed as she examined the wall art which mostly consisted of Packers memorabilia. "The guy is still just a big Cheesehead."

"Jasmine Fenton, that is no way to talk about your godfather!" Maddie frown at her daughter while she was inwardly put off by Vlad but not for interior decorating. His visit the other day had reminder her of some his dark day following the accident toward their senior of undergraduate studies at Madison. Jack had reassured her it was Vlad's assertive nature, but his words did not console as he had hoped.

"I still can't believe Uncle Vlad won by so much." Danny stretched his arms back and produced a large yawn. After long week of library trips, digging through the archives, and a few not-so-veiled threats from Sam, they had manages to complete their project. Sam had promised him an award for all his hard work after their civics class was over, but when his father jumped him once school ended, he never found out how he was to be compensated for all his efforts. Still, the knowledge was still relatively fresh in his memory. "No one has ever won like before."

Maddie frowned even more at Danny's admission and looked up Jack. "You don't think he's having a relapse?"

"Maddie, that was over twenty years ago," Jack waved off. "He just has the kind of charisma."

"I don't know, Dad." Jazz walked joined Danny on the couch. "I love Uncle Vlad, but he is really creepy at times."

"He's just a bit cynical."

Now Maddie looked over at Jack with a strange look. When she had first met the two boys in college, she had at first felt Vlad flirting with her, but he seem to bowed out when Jack had taken notice of her. After they began dating in earnest, Vlad seemed to drift further away from the usual camaraderie he once shared. If anything good could be said about the accident senior year, it had restored their friendship.

"Jack, my dear friend."

Maddie's reflection was broken as she heard Vlad's voice boom across the chamber. Always making an entrance, Vlad entered the antechamber tailed by flash photography and his two GiW bodyguards.

"How's it going, V-man." Jack greeted Vlad with a high-5 that knocked the mayor-elect to his knees. "Oh, sorry about that Vlad."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Jack." Vlad groaned as he stretched out his back and brushed off his suit. He had become accustomed to Jack's antics over the years even if his joints still suffered under their abuse. "It is always to good to see a friendly face in a new city."

"I'll say," Jack agreed. "After being gone for so long, I hardly recognized anyone here anymore."

"Quite," Vlad nodded. Turning to Maddie, he gave a devilish grin. "Why, Maddie, you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Vlad," Maddie returned, noting she was only wearing her typical teal jumpsuit.

"And you brought the whole family too," Vlad grinned. "This is so unexpected."

"I thought he invited us all?" Danny whispered to Jazz.

"That's politician talk for 'photo opportunity'," Jazz whispered back while trying to shield her eyes. "Uncle Vlad, we thought we could lend Dad a hand." Jazz gave the cameras a sweet schoolgirl smile. Danny was not really in the mood to play nice for the reporters, even for his godfather. While Jack was jovial and the Fenton females were endearing, Danny appeared thorny and reclusive.

After nearly a half hour, the reporters exited the chairman's office, leaving behind Vlad with his spectral advisors. Nodding to Operatives K and O, Vlad told them he would be fine with Fentons. At first Operative O protested, but Vlad waved him off. After all, he had known the Fentons for over twenty years.

"If I can't trust family, who can I trust?" Vlad told the government officials as they exited his office. "You mustn't mind their possessiveness. I'm afraid the Guys in White do tend to be a bit single minded in their pursuits."

"How did you get a government agency to act as your personal bodyguards?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, I just promised them top of the line anti-ghost technology." Vlad gestured to the four chairs before his desk. Once each Fenton had seated, he began to pace behind his desk. "I must admit, I did not expect things to run so smoothly once I came to Amity Park."

"What do you mean, Vlad?" Jack asked. "You almost make this sound like some sinister plot?"

Vlad quickly turn them and gave a sinister smile. "That's because it is." Pressing a button under his desk, metal manacles extended from behind each chair and surrounded the arms and chests of the Fentons.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maddie demanded.

"Silence, tramp!" Vlad demanded as he lifted his phone. "Grab three and come up here."

Looking up at the Fentons, Vlad almost sneered. "Twenty years, woman. You stole twenty years away from me."

"Vlad are you talking about?" Maddie tried wiggle her fingers into one of her pockets hoping to find something to cut her bonds. Meanwhile, Jack was still shocked that his best friend for almost twenty-five years could do this to his family.

"Danny, go ghost," Jazz hissed to her brother while the adults were lost in their own conversation.

"You think I haven't been trying?" Danny replied. "Every time I try, all I get is a nasty jolt. Just like it's a..."

"Yes, Daniel. I borrowed your father's Specter Deflector." Vlad had left the struggling parents to now taunt exasperated children. "It was difficult to procure four working units, but I cannot have a certain Inviso-Bill showing up. Or perhaps I should use your more preferred pseudonym, Danny Phantom."

A collective gasp escape the Fentons lips. They had been so careful to hide Danny's true nature for so long. They could not fathom how Vlad could have discovered their secret.

"Who do you think sent all those ghost to challenge you child? Why would so many powerful ghost like Skulker, Technus, and Ember just appear before you?" Vlad said as he bent down to Danny's eye level.

"How could you Vlad?" Jack asked. "He was you godson. We trusted you with our lives."

"For you dear Jack, I would have give anything," Vlad said sweetly. His expression turned sour as he glared at Maddie. "We never should have allowed this woman, this strumpet, to join all those years ago. It should have been only us in the throes of fraternal ecstasy."

"Man, he is one seriously crazed-up fruit loop." Danny paused in his struggles to gape at his captor's ranting. He did not have long to wander what was to occur next as four ghost phased through the floor. Three of the ghosts appeared to be dripping ectoplasm as they approached his parents and sister. A large, grey ghost took his father while a ghost in a bed sheet grabbed Danny's mother. A small sprite-like ghost buzzed circles around Jazz while a ghost that looked like a twelve-year-old girl approach him.

"Take them to the lab," Vlad commanded. "I will be down their shortly."

The girl ghost nodded as she took hold of the chair and phased through the floor.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the cylinders in the lab. Floating inside each one was another Danny Phantom. He had was dumbfounded as the sight of all the clones.<p>

"Still don't think he's having a relapse?"

"I'll admit Vlad is acting a bit strange," Jack sighed, "but this may not be a full blown relapse."

"Do you guys mind filling us in on what's going on?" Jazz asked as the sprite ghost continued to buzz around her head.

"You kids now about the proto-portal accident," Jack sighed.

"The one were you miscalculated and gave Uncle Vlad ecto-acne," Danny replied. "Yeah, but you and mom cured him six months later."

"That's not entirely true," Jack explained. "I had just gotten rejected from graduate school, but Maddie was allow to continue. So, I was able to help nurse Vlad back to health while she worked on her thesis. Unfortunately, Vlad had change more than just more from ecto-acne."

"Oh, Jack, do let me tell the rest."

Danny and Jazz turned to see Vlad stepping out of the shadows. "You see, along with the blemished face, my DNA was not contaminated with ectoplasm. My transformation was not as sudden as dear Daniel's, but it was as complete. I am half ghost as well."

Two dark rings bisected his body and traversed separately from head to toe. Unlike Danny photo negative image, Vlad's appearance was a much more ominous nature. His grin ensured his observers notices his sparkling, pointed fangs. The blood red lining of his cape also hinted to the vampire heritage his ghost form was meant to conjure.

"Plasmius," Jack snarled. "I destroyed you. Vlad and I destroyed you twenty years ago."

"Jack, you wound me," Vlad said as he ran a finger down his check. "You speak as if Vlad and I were two different people. I always loved you. We were meant to be together. I was such a fool to allow that woman into our circle. We had such fun together. Remember all those night, tinkering on your little gadgets, trying to make them work. Or the time we accidently we blow up the deans car because we thought it was possessed. I still can't believe they never expelled us."

Vlad took a step a way from Jack and closed his eyes. He continued to relive several of his cherished memories. When he opened his eyes again, they burned bright red with hatred as the bared down on Maddie. "Then this lady of the night came and stole poor Jack's heart away from me. At first, it was just a mild flirtation. Then he finally succumbed to her feminine wiles. And lastly the greatest sin of all, matrimony." Vlad growled in bestial rage as he stalked near Maddie. "It took everything with mine my power not to lash out at the farce of a wedding. Blushing bride, indeed. And to add insult to injury, her first born was female. She could have at least born Jack a son."

Jazz glared Vlad. He had always been a bit stand-offish around her, but she wound have never though him to be so sexist.

Then Vlad turn to Danny with loving eyes. "I had all but lost hope, then Jack provide me with the prefect son. Bless you, Jack. A true half-ghost heir to my wealth and fortune."

"Uh, stay away," Danny said as tried to use his legs to knock over his chair. "You have officially creeped me out, dude, and I date a Goth."

"These clones were mere distraction," Vlad continued. "Once I have both you and your father, my family will complete."

"Not going to happen," Danny replied as he finally tipped over his chair to the floor. Maddie, who had managed to free one of her wrist ecto lasers, pointed at Danny's chair and cut through back supports. With the frame now weakened, Danny was able to break out of the chair. "Going ghost."

The hulking grey ghost and the bed sheet ghost immediately attacked Danny was he had freed himself. He dodge the grey ghost and laughed as he grabbed the bed sheet. Danny was shocked once he saw the skeletal ghost beneath it.

"Should have stuck with the sheet, pal." Danny punched the skeletal clone as he quipped. The sprite clone flew into his face and tried to blind his eyes with ectoplasm blasts. Swatting away the annoying pest, Danny did not see the grey clone until he felt its fists slam into his back. Danny shot forward into one of the cloning cylinders. Once the cylinder was shattered, the clone inside began to dissolve into ectoplasm.

"What in the world?" Jack asked when he saw the other three clones slowly began to dissolve into ectoplasm. "Vlad, what is wrong with your clones?"

"Oh, Jack, ever the tender heart," Vlad happily sighed. "There was a slight problem with the clones. Without Danny's mid-morph DNA, they are a tad unstable. A shame really. I so hoped to have a large family."

Jazz gave a slight shudder shutter until she noticed the female clone who was leaning against the wall behind Vlad. "What about her? She didn't turn to goo."

"Danielle? Well, she was a bit of an anomaly." Vlad shrugged. "Unlike her brothers, she has proven to be more stable, but it has required a bit more willpower on her part."

Danny looked at the girl as she glared at Vlad. It was obvious she did not care for the man, but she probably felt she had no other alternatives. While Vlad was distracted flirting with his father, Danny invisibly floated over to the girl. He reappeared next her, giving her a bit of a start.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "I just want to talk."

Danielle eyed Danny suspiciously but did not change into her own ghost form. "Talk."

"Why are with this fruit loop? You obviously have free will, unlike all these other clones." Danny looked at the girl hopefully. He thought he was getting through to her until she began to shake her head.

"I'm just another unstable clone," she admitted. "Even if I last another six months, I will eventually turn into ectoplasm too. Why don't you give you Vlad your mid-morph DNA? Then he could stabilize me."

"I don't think Vlad has any intention of stabilizing you," Danny said as he looked over at Vlad and his father. "That guy seems to be a be a few bricks short of a load."

Danielle narrowed her eyes at Danny. "And what about you, oh so noble one? I did just help kidnap your family?"

"The way I see it, you are family," Danny smiled. "Will any of the clones help us?"

Danielle sadly shook her head. "Some of the first generation might have, but most of this lot were meant to be mindless soldiers in an army to take over the Ghost Zone."

"Then I guess, we should probably destroy them before Uncle Vlad can activate the rest." Danny frowned as Vlad had finally noticed Danny's missing opponents. "And we need to do it fast."

"That's easy," Danielle smirk. She quickly ran over to a computer console and pressed a large red button labeled **Dispose**. One by one, the cylinders began to empty their contents into the drains below. The hapless clones instantly reverted back into ectoplasm without receiving the activation commands the cloning chambers.

"No!" Vlad screamed once he realized the betrayal of Danielle. "I knew I should have melted you down for your genetic secrets weeks ago, you vile little traitor."

With a sneer, he shot a fuchsia ectoplasm blast at the young girl. She barely dodged the blast, but the computer exploded and sent shrapnel into her leg. She yelped in pain but still did not turn into her ghost form.

"Hands off!" Danny shouted as he flew up to ceiling building up speed then slammed into Vlad. With the wind knock out of him, Vlad stumbled back a few steps then glared back at Danny.

"Why are you challenging me?" Vlad asked. "We are the same, you and I. Twenty years ago, I altered your father's designs to give me these powers. True, I had a slight set back, but your father made every better in the end."

"You altered the design?" Jack said as Maddie cut him free from his restraints. "You mean, it was not an accident?"

"The ecto acne portion was unintentional, but you discovered the diet cola impurities," Vlad commented. "It was probably more of Maddie's attempts to separate us, no doubt."

"I'd never!" Maddie exclaimed.

Jack glared daggers at Vlad. It had taken him weeks to find the diet cola impurities, and it had only been an accident when he knock over his drink on his test samples. While Danny and Vlad continued to trade blows and Maddie struggled to free Jazz, he found an ecto blaster. It only had a partial, perhaps two or three shots, but it was sufficient for what he need.

"Hey, V-man!" he shouted as he aimed for his best friends head. Pulling the trigger, he fired the ectoplasm blast at Vlad who created a fuchsia ectoplasm shield to block the attack.

"Jack?"

"You threatened my family, and gravely insulted the woman I love," Jack growled back. "Then you tell me that for twenty years I have carried the guilt of infecting my best friend with ghost DNA was he own doing, and when I try to fix my mistake to finally cure him once and for all, I infect my son!"

"Dad," Danny whisper.

"If you ever show yourself again, Masters," Jack continued, "I will hunt you down with all my strength."

Vlad just hovered in the air for a moment before landing on the ground and returning to his human form. "I am greatly disappointed in you, Jack. You could have ruled both this world and the Ghost Zone together." He turned to look at Danny and grimaced. "I suppose you wish to continue this struggle as well?"

"You bet."

"Just talk the girl with you," Vlad said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I doubt she'll last a month, but she'll only serve as a reminder of what I have lost tonight."

Maddie went and scooped up Danielle in her arms. Her leg was already beginning to heal from the injury, but Maddie would rather get her back to Fenton Works.

"You are just letting us go?" Jack asked.

"No, I will continue convincing you of the error of the decision, but tonight I will the mourn lose of my best friend."

Jack kept the ecto blaster pointed at Vlad as the rest of his family backed out the exit of the laboratory. Once they were past the doors, Jack turned and followed after them. Vlad then surveyed the damage to his surrounding and decided it paled to what had been to his heart.

* * *

><p>Technus enjoyed sneaking technology past Walker's patrols. It was a bit of cat and mouse game, but lately the good sheriff was bit obsessed with a certain ghost boy. He was hardly alone in that malady, but it did provide many fewer visits to lock-up.<p>

"Oh, my electronic goodies," he cooed as he rubbed his face against the latest Pear products. "I just love these improved graphics."

Suddenly, his ecstasy was ruined by a knocking on his lair's door. A bit puzzled by the intrusion, he flew over to answer the door. To say he was surprised to see a grinning ghost child holding a basket of electronic gadgets.

"This is unexpected," Technus blinked. "Can I help you, ghost child?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me?" Danny said through his grin.

* * *

><p>Danielle stared out the RV window at the school ground before her. Thanks to Danny's ghost friend, though he used the term loosely, they were able to create an identity for Danielle Fenton, their cousin who's parents recently perished in a car accident. It had taken all night keeping Technus on task, but they managed to keep it relatively simple.<p>

"Muddlemore Middle School," Maddie cheerfully said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Vlad tried to give us all of Danny's memories," Danielle explained, "but they are a bit hazy at times."

"Hopefully you have a better time than he did," Maddie smiled. "Now go on in."

Danielle nodded and hopped of the RV. She slowly made her way up the walk to the school entrance. After getting her locker assignment and schedule, she went to her homeroom class. Only a few other students were in the room, but they were either busily finishing homework assignments or talking with friends.

Feeling a bit alone in the world, Danielle took a desk next to the window and stared outside. The Fentons were nice people, but she was not very optimistic on her chances. Jack had confirmed her only suspension. Danny's mid-morph DNA could only stabilize a new clone, not an existing one. For now, Jack would try to find other way to help her, from temporary aids to a permanent cure.

"You must be our new student," a friendly voice greeted. "I am Mrs. Daphne Jones, your History and homeroom teacher."

Danielle turned away from the window and saw the woman behind the teacher's desk. With shoulder length red hair, she sported a dark purple pants suit. Danielle also saw she had numerous bandages on her fingers.

"Oh, never mind those," Mrs. Jones laughed. "Just a bit of a mishap in the kitchen this morning."

Danielle's expressionless stare gave way to a little giggle to Mrs. Jones to attempt to flippantly wave off her accident.

"That's better," Mrs. Jones smiled. "Now, your name is Danielle, right?"

"Yes," Danielle replied, "but, please call me Dani, with an **i**.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

A have a poll in my profile underway right now for the next chapter. All choices in the poll will be written at some point, this is mostly to determine what is written next.

Jaxxon


End file.
